The Price of an Oathkeeper
by RedHawk09
Summary: A Pirate Prince, with a deep personal vendetta against the Black King, and his crew manage to save the two lone survivors of the King's latest attack by his navy. He gave them both a home aboard his ship, in exchange for joining his crew. He only expects loyalty and respect from them both. However what he didn't expect was to find hope and...Love? (Rated T maybe M later)
1. Chapter 1Devil of the Seas

Chapter 1: Devil of the Seas

* * *

**AU: hey RedHawk09 here. I am a huge fan of Kingdom Hearts, always have been always will be! That being said, I respect the original story and will not rewrite Kingdom Hearts history, or guess at the future. However, I have one problem with KH, why introduced a badass character like Roxas, and made him dissapear forever!? That upsets me a lot considering he technically could be the seventh light they need. Anyway, a little background about this story. The setting is a mix of modern and olden days, namely the weapons will resemble modern day weapons, mixed with olden weapons, and a dawn of steampunk. I will keep the power of the Keyblades in this story, because hey they're kickass weapons. With that in mind, please noted that Sora is still the chosen Master of Light, Riku of Dawn, but Xion is also a Master of light, and Roxas...well I'll let you guys read and find out for yourselves. Also Sora won't be as oblivious as he usually is. Also I may not be able to update as often as I'd like due to college searching. Sorry. Also I'm writing this on my iPhone, just thought I should point that out.**

**Anyway Enjoy.**

* * *

(Entry No. 1)  
_I awoke from a nearly sleepless night, once again. It wasn't even 5am yet and already my body and mind were up. With my eyes still closed I silently curse my body, and what ever power sought to play with me. Sleep had become increasingly difficult to obtain these days. And whatever sleep I could claim, for these past eleven months, have brought me nothing but torturous nightmares. And it had gotten much worse in the last three months. They are more than nightmares actually, haunting memories that I cannot and will not let go. At least not yet. Not until I fix this._  
_ My name is name is Roxas Heart, captain of The Thirteenth Moon, infamous pirate, wielder of the Oblivion, and former Prince of the Twilight Destiny Kingdom. Which is now, regrettably, under the control of my black hearted uncle, and heartless older brother Vanitas. Vanitas! Now there's a man I'd happily kill without a second thought. I know it seems evil to want to end your own brothers life. But believe me, once you, whoever you by any chance be, you will understand why._  
_ I didn't always hate my older brother mind you. In fact he and I were quite close. Considering that out of a family five siblings, he and I both had the same "problem." Our family was not like others, besides being royalty I mean, for each Heart that has ever been born has had the power to wield a Keyblade. A powerful weapon, a helpful one and a dangerous one at that. Now our family is not the only ones capable of wielding these weapons, there are others. They ranged from royalty, knights, civilians, hell even criminals can wield keyblades. How you may ask? Well a Keyblade chooses it's master, and it makes that choice based off how strong it masters hearts is. Yeah, I know, crazy right?_  
_Anyway, Vanitas and I had the same problem that none of our siblings had. We had darkness in our hearts, well more than your average person. This only became obvious when we first summoned our blades, it did not go well. You see a Keyblade takes it shape based on its wielder heart. When Vanitas summoned his, it looked demonic, something straight out of hell. As if the blade was made of the skelton of some metallic monster. And MINE! Mine looked like it followed my brothers, except it looked like the key to hell's gate. Oblivion, black blade, that looked like death in the form of a sword. My father was not entirely pleased by this, for us, HIS CHILDREN, to produce these evidence of black hearts, meant that he could possibly lose us._  
_ In our Kingdom, it was customary for those with dark Keyblades to be removed. They would be sent packing and sent to another kingdom or island that found a balance of light and darkness. But our father loved us, as did our two other brothers, and little sister. Sora, Ventus, and Xion. Sora is my twin brother (though it's easy to tell us apart), Ventus is Vanitas's twin (also easy to tell apart), while Xion is my younger sister...by a week. No idea how that happened._  
_ At first we both wanted to try and rid ourselves of our dark blades and embrace the warmth of the light. For me that never changed, but something changed in Vanitas. After spending a month living with our Uncle Xhenort, he had changed. He became more violent, and more dark._  
_ At first I paid little attention to it. I thought he was upset that we still hadn't rid ourselves of our dark blades. But I was wrong, and my family and kingdom now pay the price. My uncle turned Vanitus completely to the darkness. And had Vanitus aid him in taking the throne from our father. He help uncle kill our father and mother. They would have killed Sora, Xion, and me, had it not been for Ven. Ven fought off our brother and uncle, to give the three of us a chance to escape. We may have been royalty, but we we were trained how to fight like master swordsmen, including Xion._  
_We escape by stealing our Navy's newest and fastest ship. The Thirteenth Moon. We had only our loyal and most trusted friends with us, we found a new crew for the Thirteenth Moon, and then we became pirates. That's all you need to know about me._  
_Also whoever gets this, know this. This is my first and last entry, because should I die washed up on some foreign, my last wish is that you help free the the Kingdom of Twilight Destiny. In anyway shape or form._

* * *

(Namine POV)  
I lazily woke up, in the kind familiar comfort of my white bedroom. Silently glad that my parents were very wealthy, even if they did demand an awful lot from me, especially these days. I silently wished that my younger twin sister, Kairi was the one my parents had set high standards for. She is much more social than I am. But my sister has fallen ill as of late, and our 19th birthday had pasted merely a few weeks ago, and to my parents that meant one thing. Time for me to get married!  
I looked for my mirror, and sighed, and gave a weak smile to myself. Even though I am alone i really need the push. A year ago my obvious choice would have been one of the Princes from the Twilight Destiny Kindgom, that was one of the benefits of being a princess of the small Radiant Garden Kingdom. Although we have never met any of them, our Kingdoms were on the best of terms, and had similar ways of ruling. But ever since the coup attack, only one of the Princes remained, and from what I have heard he has a heart as black as coal. I have hopes that the other Princes had survived, but no one had heard from them in almost a year. I sighed heavily, knowing that in a matter of moments my parents will be here to ask me go over a new possible husband.  
Ugh, times haven't changed! Shouldn't arraigned marriages against the law or something? Sometimes I wish I was pirate!

* * *

(Roxas POV)

After looking over the page I had just written in, I closed the thin, red leathered book. I removed myself from my desk and fetched my clothes. My foot steps lightly echoing off my ships deck, I almost missed the feel of the warmth my old rooms carpet would provide me. I shook my head before more painful memories could come forth, luckily for me, it worked. I sighed, and reached for my clothes. Retrieving my grey cargo pants, checkered belt, black combat boots, my black tank top, placing my sleeveless black vest on top, and finally my black hooded trench coat. I wore this attire no matter what the weather would be like. Keeping my identity a secret was beyond important! Not just for my sake. For my brother and my sister's sakes! Hell even for my crews sake.  
I try not to think about the reason why, as I finally put on my trench. I then move back to my desk, grabbing the book, and placing it into the pocket inside my coat.  
Recently, we had come across a deadman adrift at sea, the only thing we found on him was notebook, instructing whoever found him how he wanted his remains handle. As terrible as this seemed, I thought it was quite useful. So I decided to get a notebook from the last merchant we found. So I had written my death wish, god forbid it is actually read.  
A knock at my door, takes me out of my train of thought. I sigh, knowing that was most likely my first or second mate. I silently clear my throat.  
"Come in," I calmly but firmly said. The door opened revealing Sora, accompanied by Xion, both wearing the same concerned expression. Of course they tried to hide it with hollow smiles, but their eyes told me of their concern. "So what's got ya two so worried, this time?"  
I lean against my desk with my arms cross, and a monotoned expression. Xion stays quiet and looks to Sora, who coves his mouth with his hand, as he coughs nervously. They were hiding something.  
"Well Zexion just intercepted a message from the Dark Navy," he said slowy, "And it looks like, they're planning on attacking Radiant Garden. But they didn't specify a date. What do you want to do?" My expression dropped from neutral, to anger and determination. Radiant Garden, was perhaps one of the most beautiful islands I have ever seen. Now although they had a strong military, it would be nothing compared to what my uncle would send after them. There were little to no Keyblade wielders there, and that could be the cause of their demise.  
"Tell the men to set course to Radiant Garden!" I coldly said, "We won't let what happened to our home happen to theirs. Now go!" And with that they left my room in a hurry. I walked I over to my wooden chest, to retrieve my weapons. I didn't care how slim of a chance there being an attack, we are going to help to defend them. And there is also the slim chance, that Vanitus is leading the attack. Along with the chance to get avenge or find Ven. I pull out two Sparrow revolvers, a small dagger, and a set of throwing knives, placing them into their respected holsters in my coat.  
I began to head towards the door, thoughts of fighting Vanitus filling my head. I stopped when I head the unmistakable sound my weapon summoning itself. I slowly shift my sight down to my right hand, seeing Oblivion is there is my hand. Reminding me that I may be no different from my older brother, that I too could fall into darkness. I push the doubts that followed aside. I have heard of many dark key bares that fight for side of good. I silently pray that I might have the strength of those wielders. Because if I don't...well they don't call me the 13th Devil for nothing.

* * *

(Sora's POV)

After telling the crew to set sail for Radiant Garden, I leaned over the rail of the ship and watched the ocean go by, then I felt a shiver to up my spine. I only got these whenever Roxas summoned his Keyblade. Somehow, he and I are more connected then people know. It probably has something with us being twins, but I don't know. It always pained me that Roxas's Keyblade belong to the darkness, and it had nothing to do with disappointment. It was because of how much it pained him, after his first summoning, he worked harder than any of us, to prove himself. I had always tried to be there, but he is a very private person. I have noticed that as off late he looks more tired than usual, so did Xion. And we were starting to worry about him. But Xion is scarred of our brother, whether she'll admit or not, she is afraid of the dark in his heart. I'm not though. Even if his heart has darkness, I know that there is a light there. He just hasn't seen it yet. I hope he sees it.  
"Sora!" I heard a voice shout out my name, I smile, i didn't need to see who it was. I'd recognize the voice of my best friend, Riku. I turned my head with my usual happy smile, he's climbing down from the birds nest. He returns my smile with his trademark grin.  
"I thought we were heading to Travers Island?" He asked me, "What changed Roxas's mind?" I felt myself frown, Riku, much like me and Xion, knew a lot about my brother. Especially his "secret" vendetta against our brother and uncle.  
"We intercept a message from the Dark Navy," I told him, his grin dropped, "They're planning to attack Radiant Gardens, at some point. Roxas has no desire to let that happen. So as a precaution, we're heading there to offer our aid." Riku knew all to well of the darkness in my brothers heart, and the dangers it presented. You see Riku himself fell into darkness, but for the right reasons. He wanted to protect his family, his darkness granted him a Keyblade. But eventually he became lost in the darkness, so with the help of Xion, we brought him back to the light.  
After we rescued him, his Keyblade did not fade away, if anything it changed its form. At first it looked like a black and red bat wing with and evil eye. Now it had clouds at the tip, and angle and devil wings now surrounded the handle. He told me it's name was The Way To Dawn.  
This is why I knew Roxas could over come the darkness in his heart. Riku was saved so then that meant that Roxas could too. A frustrated groan from Riku brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Please don't tell me that he's hoping for revenge!" He stated more then asked. I gave him a shrug, because I honestly didn't know. My brother is a mystery to us all. Riku, just shook his head, angrily, and started to walk away.  
"I'll go have a chat with him then," he calmly stated, "Ya know set him straight." And with that he walked off, were it anyone else, I would have tried to stop him. But Riku is practically unstoppable, and knows what he's doing so I didn't try. I lowered my head, shook it, and sighed. I looked up and noticed my sister on the deck above me, her head following Riku. I smiled, I had always know that Xion liked Riku, which is why I asked for her help when saving Riku. Plus, I know for a fact that Riku likes her. Kinda wish the two would admit their feeling for each other and get it over with for christ sakes. I chuckled and walked towards my quarters.

* * *

**Will Roxas give in to his darkness? Will Riku be able to talk sense into him? Will Namine's wish come true? The answers to are not that far off in the distance. Stick around for chapter 2 hopefully coming sometime later this month. I'd like to say sorry for how slow this chapter is, but I always like get some of the boring stuff out of the way, mainly the backstory and get everything ready for the action. Anyway review, follow, fav, do something to let me know what you guys think of this chapter. And leave suggestions for this story, because your feedback and ideas can help shape this story. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: The 13th Devil's Wrath

Chapter 2: The 13th Devil's Wrath

* * *

**So I got nothing from you guys on my last chapter, and it kinda bummed me out. But I kept writing regardless. Also a little more character backstory. Roxas knows defensives spells, Sora know offensive spells, whlie Xion is a master of Magic. And PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! REVIEW!**

* * *

(Xion's POV)

I overheard the conversation that Riku and my brother shared, and quite honestly, I shared their concern. I love Roxas, he is my brother after all. But the darkness in his heart is so strong, that it's sometimes hard to be there for him. I had felt the same way when Riku fell into darkness, but I cared far too much about him to watch him be lost. And after we saved Riku from the darkness, I thought by offering the same care to Roxas was save him as well. But he refused our help. Said he needed to take care of it on his own. Doesn't he see that he can't take on the darkness alone?  
"I'll go have a chat with him then," Riku announced, "Ya know set him straight." I was taken out of my thoughts, and then noticed that Riku looked great in the morning light. I felt an undeniable warmth flood my cheeks. I then followed Riku with my head, watching as he walked. I felt a small smile take my lips.  
"Tonight," I bravely thought to myself, "I'll tell you everything."

(Riku's POV)

I walked towards Roxas's cabin, ready to set him straight. For what I wish I could say was the first time. But I have lost track. I understand where Roxas is coming from, I really do, but he's being reckless. A single ship from the Black Kings Navy, holds at least 100 ground troops, and crew of 50 sailors. Our ship head a crew of 50 sailors, and ten fighters, including myself, Roxas, Sora, and Xion. If we tried to take on a Royal Naval ship we'd surely lose some people.  
I arrived at Roxas's door, and knocked. I waited for a response, nothing, I sighed and knocked again. I highly doubted that he left his room yet, because there was a serious lack of orders being given.  
"Enter." Came the blunt and empty order. I turned the handle and enter the poorly lit room. Then I saw him, in full "uniform" his back turned to me, Keyblade in hand, and staring out the windows. I usually found him like this, but never once have I been worried. I cleared my throat to get his attention. It worked, he turned and faced me. A glimpse of fear lurking in his eyes, that I barely saw .  
"Can I help you with something Riku?" He asked quietly, "Or are you here to talk me down?" His eyes met mine briefly then went to the ground waiting for my answer. I could tell he was already beating himself up on the inside.  
"Neither," I simply stated, catching him off guard, "I'm here to make sure that we're saving Radiant Garden for the right reasons. So are we helping them out of the kindness of our hearts or what?" He looked hurt, and angry. I couldn't blame him, really, I mean I did just call him selfish. But he kept himself calm.  
"We're going there to help protect that kingdom," he stated, "We will defend them to the last man if we have to. But I assure you, Riku...I am not doing this to just go after Vanitus! We can't allow my uncle to ruin those peoples lives! Understood?" He lost his cool near the end, not surprising. I didn't want to upset him anymore than I had already, so I simply nodded my head. Bowed and headed to the door.  
"And Riku," he called out, causing me to stop dead in my tracks, "Tell Xion, and Sora that the three of us will be going to shore first, with coms." I looked back at him in surprise. Why was I not going with him and the shore party? Is he really that upset? Or did he want to keep Xion away from me?  
"What?" I asked with my surprise plain as day, "Why am I not going?" I had more to ask but I knew better than to keep going. I waited for his answer.  
"Because I need you here overseeing the crew," he answered, "I want you and the crew to take care of the enemy ship if it arrives. And have some of the cannons taking care of the troop boats. It will help even the odds in our favor, when they reach shore." I breathed a little easier, he wasn't mad at me. Or maybe he was, and he was able to hide it. I was about to leave when he called my name again.  
"Riku," he asked, "How many days from the Kingdom would you say we are?" I answered without a moments hesitation.  
"I'd say probably, one to two days tops," I answered, "The wind is in our favor, and The Thirteenth is the fastest ship to ever sail the waters." I knew the maps of the ocean almost as well as the back of my hand. I had original been a trainee in Twilight Destinies Navy, and my father was a sailor, who taught me everything he knew.  
"Hmm, very then," he simply nodded his head, "But let's see if we can make that a day an' half. Ya know break a few records? Think it's possible?" He asked with a small grin. I return the grin.  
"I'm sure if the whole crew gets off their lazy butts," I jokingly replied, "Then yes. Captain." He chuckles, with his head down, but a smile now on his face. I turned to leave when he said one final thing.  
"Oh and Riku," Roxas kindly says, "Just tell my sister already would ya?" I feel my cheeks burn, as I hear him laugh a little more. Afraid of what I'd say next, Ieave. Once outside, I sigh.  
"Oh boy," I mutter to myself scratching my head, "This is gonna be a long trip."

* * *

Ten hours later, we some how managed to make it to Radiant Garden before the Dark Navy made it. I was impressed, to say the least. Thanks to Axel's navigating, Zexion's wind instruments, and our hard working crew we had beaten the Dark Navy here. I was up in the bird's nest keeping an eye out for them, via a scope. I thought we were in the clear, with hours to spar, when I noticed the outline of a ship far off into the distance.  
"Damnnit!" I thought to myself. I lean over the rail and take a breath.  
"SHIP IN SIGHT," I shout, "IT'S OFF IN THE DISTANCE BUT WE SHOULD GET READY FOR BATTLE!" I instantly notice that the decks are alive with movement. Cannons being put into position and load, and rifles being passed around, along with ammo. I then noticed moving around in all the confusion, the raven hair princess, that had been my light in the darkness. Xion. Even from up here I could tell she was standing proud, and ready. In her dark navy blue hooded trench, purple t-shirt, dark jeans, and her jet black leather boots. Most likely armed with to the teeth with knives and bullets, and strapping her favorite twin-barreled pistol. She looked great.  
Amongst the chaos on the deck I could see Sora and Roxas talking near Axel. Both had their Keyblades out and were occasionally pointing towards the island. And while Sora's was dead serious, which I might add is weird to see. Roxas had a childish grin across his face. I silently wonder when their rolls had been switched.

* * *

(Roxas's POV)

Me and Sora had been discussing our plan of action once we were on the island. Namely where we would go first. I was trying to pay attention to Sora's plan, but I honestly couldn't focus, because I was trying not to laugh at Sora. I love my twin brother, honest to god, but I can never take him seriously when he dress this way. A red, white and black short sleeved hoodie that was too small for his torso, a pair of bright orange sunglasses, a black sleeveless undershirt, and those ridiculous huge black short. Along with that silver crown chain neck less of his, with his black and orange fingerless gloves, and those huge yellow shoes. Something about it just made me want to laugh.  
"Roxas's ya listening to me," Sora's question brought me out of my head. I blinked a few times and got a hold of myself. I need to keep a clear head.  
"Yeah," I started, "Sorry I just spaced out there for a second. Could you go over your plan again?" I hoped he would buy it and re-explain his plan again. Because despite his looks, Sora was actually a smart guy. No where as smart as me, but he's still pretty bright.  
"Yeah sure," he quickly said, "I'm thinking we start at the castle, know the Dark Navy, they're have corridor of darkness users try and breach the castle first before the main troops hit the shore line. Now if you can get us there, with your own corridor, we can beat them there and prevent an attack on the royal family life. Whaddya think?" I stopped and thought through his plan. It was true that the Dark Navy had troops that could use corridors of darkness, portals of darkness that took it's user wherever he/she wanted, and that I too could use one. The plan seemed to be promising so far, so I nodded my head, showing him my approval.  
"Then after that two of try and make our way to the beaches," Sora continued, "and take on the main forces. While one of us stays behind and defends the royal family. Even with their military, and royal guard, they'll still be in trouble depending on how many corridor users the enemy has." He paused and looked up at me, as I analyzed his plan again. It made sense I'll give him that much, corridor users were usually masters of darkness, but it was rare that one would be a key wielder. His plan was good, hell it was great, there was only one problem though, who would stay behind.  
After a few more minutes, we had finally decided on who stay behind. We both went to find Xion and gather supplies. Once that was taken care of I opened up a portal, I motioned for Xion and Sora to go first. Once they entered I wasted no time in following, opening a portal was easy, keeping it open was the hard part. It can drain me of my strength. I see Xion and Sora waiting for me up ahead, and we take off together, all three of us with our hoods up, heading towards the castle. Silently I hope we're not to late.

* * *

(Namine POV)

I walked across the art gala of our home, this was the one place in the castle that I felt I could be at peace. I roamed around for a bit eyeing the new pieces we had acquired, only stopping to stare at a newly made beautiful abstract oil painting. The painting was of a hooded figure wielding two swords, one white as snow, the other black as night. It was supposed to be the artist representation of an old legend that was told throughout most kingdoms. The legend of the Keeper. I smile as I remember my father telling Kairi and I this before bed, when we were little children.  
The Keeper was supposedly the most important Key barred in all of the world. I can't remember exactly why, but I think it had something to do with him having a perfect balance of darkness and light in his heart. I remember my father telling me the story where the Keeper destroyed a dragon of pure darkness, and saving an entire kingdom from damnation.  
I smiled grows a little larger, I had always liked that story growing up. There was always one little detail that always stuck out to me though. In the legend the Keeper had been nothing but a simple warrior who was believed to be lost to the darkness, yet he became the master both dark and light after falling in love with a princess. I always loved that, because...well I'm just a romantic I guess.  
"Namïne!" My father's deep voice echoed, ripping me from my thoughts, "Namïne I need you hear this instant!" I groaned, what could my father possibly want now, I had already rejected the princes he had lined up for me, there was no way he could have found another one that quickly. I wanted to protest, but knew I'd had better do as he asked considering he was already angry at me already.  
I quickly walked towards the sound of his voice, finding him near the throne entrance, surrounded by some of the Royal Guards. I was about to be my usual annoyed self, when I noticed father had a look of fear and panic in his eyes. My father is not easily frightened, so what could be cause him to look this way. I opened my mouth to ask him, but he cut me off instead.  
"Namïne, where is Kairi?" His tone was urgent, and it was starting to frighten me. What could have my father, Ansem the Wise, acting like this. I answered him slowly.  
"She's in the gardens," I confusingly say, "Getting some fresh air." My father said nothing he merely glanced at three of his men, and they moved towards the gardens. The remaining guards opened the throne room door, my father took me by the hand a brought me inside. Slightly angered that I was being kept in the dark, I almost failed to notice my mother was there waiting for us. She wore an expression similar to my father's.  
"Alright what is going on here?" I demanded. I am not a child, I deserved to know what is happening in my kingdom, let alone my own home! My mother and father exchanged looks, then looked towards me. They opened their mouths to speak, but they were cut off by spine-shivering sound, which was followed by the sound of gun fire. I turn around and noticed that ten men, all dressed in black, rifles in hand, had just killed the remaining guards we had. I saw the blood slowly pour out of our guards wounds, spilling on the clean innocences of our tiles. Then a felling nausea formed in my heart, followed by an indescribable feeling of panic. I almost screamed when I saw they had their weapons pointed at us, but my fear kept me silent.  
"What is the meaning of this!" My father demand, in a angry hushed tone. One of the men laughed evilly, sending more chills down my spine.  
"Ansem the Wise," another one stated, "On orders of King Xehanort, you and your family have been sentenced to death!" I wanted to cry. I was no where near being ready to die, there was so much I hadn't done yet. Explore the seas and islands. Sell a painting. But most importantly fall in love. My mother held me tight and I closed my eyes, praying that this was some kind of nightmare that I would awake from, and find that all was right with the world. But it wouldn't work. I started to feel my cheeks become wet, I don't remember starting crying, but it was silent. I waited for the end.  
I heard their rifles click, and I held my breath hoping it wouldn't be too painful. I heard the same voice as last time laugh again.  
"See ya later your highnes-," he was cut off by the deifying sound of a gun. I screamed in fear, thinking we had been shot at. But I heard the men begin to curse and gasp in panic and heard the sound of someone landing on the against the tile.  
"FUCK IT'S THE THIRTEENTH DEVIL!" I heard one man shout.  
"DA FUCK YOU WAITING FOR? KILL HIM!" I heard another shout. Followed by the sound of numerous rifles going off. But that's all I heard, no sound of a body hitting the ground, no groans of death. It was silent for a moment.  
"My turn." A hushed, soft, yet angry voice said. Then I heard the sounds of a massacre. A sword slicing through flesh, blood splashing the floor, and the cries of slaughtered men. After a final death cry from the intruders, I opened my eyes. Not believing what I saw. Lunged in the middle of a ring of bodies, was a young man dress in a black trench coat with a hood over his head. His back was turned to us, but something told me he was somewhere around my age. But what I found hard to believe the most was, in his right hand, was a black Keyblade.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

We arrived at the castle undetected, and wasted no time. Xion and Sora took off to defend their sections of the castle. While I snuck into the second floor of the castle, and got to the throne room unseen. I saw the Queen watching the ground floor entrance, with a worried look on her face. I pieced together that her and the King had received word of the Dark Navy's vessel heading this way. I was about to drop down when I heard the door open and saw the King enter pulling along, a very attractive blonde haired girl dressed in simple white clothing. I barely knew this girl and yet some how, I felt something go off in my heart. A feeling that I have never experienced. I saw that her eyes were a light blue color, and I felt my cheeks go warm. I finally cleared my head realizing that she was a Princess. I heard her question her parents, and was about to jump off the ledge, when I heard the sound of dark corridors being opened.  
"No! No No No No! Damnnit!" I angrily cursed in my head. "How did they get here so fast?" I then heard the sound of gun fire, followed by the sound of bodies hitting the ground. The entire time though my eyes never left the blonde princess, I saw her expression when she saw the bodies and the assassins, the look of fear on her face, it just pained my heart and very soul. The pain continued to grow until it turned into anger, as I heard one of the assassins speak.  
I had had enough! I pulled out one of my Sparrow Revolvers, and summoned Oblivion. I quickly took aim for the lead bastard's head, and fired. A small smirk crossed my face as the man dropped dead. The other looked up towards me and the look of fear gave me excitement. I dropped to the ground, hearing their shouts, I summoned a reflective spell around myself. The second I hit the ground the fools open fire on me. The bullets merely bounce off my spell, and I wait for them to run out of ammo. Once they run their rifles dry, my smirk turns into a smile underneath the shadow of my hood.  
"My tun!" I say in a hushed tone. Then I moved as fast as the devil himself. I sliced through the closest assassins chest, leaving a deep gash, and drawing blood. I move to the next one as he tries to land a punch on me, my smile grew as I removed his hand, and stabbed him through the heart. I heard the sound of two rifles clicking, meaning that two of them had managed to reload their rifles. Without missing a beat, I draw two of my throwing knives, and sent them into the two men's throats. Another fool, runs towards me sword drawn, and I roll out of the way when he swing. Using Oblivion I knock his legs out from under him, I timed my next strike perfectly. The last moron rushed towards me, so I merely swung Oblivion through him. But my blade not only drew his blood, I had also managed to put the tip of my sword into the last fools head while he was still airborne. My smile faded as I realized I had won.  
I heard the soft sound of a woman's gasp. I didn't need to turn to know it belong to the princess. I slowly stood up straight with Oblivion still in hand and my hood up. I heard the sound of more guns clicking, and quickly turned, expecting to see more assassins before me. But I was wrong, more of the Royal Guard had arrived from a back door somewhere. All of them with guns trained on me, including the King himself. He held, in his outstretched hand, a Royal Liberty Revolver, the best money could. His men were waiting for his word to open fire, but him? I'm not sure what he's waiting for?  
"Who are you!" He demanded, authority dripping in his voice. I already respect him.

* * *

**Alright so another chapter and another cliffhanger. Hopefully you guys will follow or leave a review. Please, do because if I don't get some reviews or followers on this story then this story is dead in the water. (see what I did there?) Anyway, if you have any suggestion let me know always like hearing other people ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

Chapter 3: First Impressions

* * *

**Hey this awesome, already got some great reviews from four of you already! Can't thank you guys enough. I normally don't freak out about how many followers or reviews I get but I love Kingdom Hearts and want to be sure this was alright. Also I didn't realize that this story was similar to Assassins Creed, huh, thanks Dr. Archangel, never would have seen that. But the story does not take place in the past or the future, I guess it's in a fantasy timeline or something. But either way i'll try and get a deviant art up and running soon and hopefully post some character and weapon designs. If you'd like to see this let me know. **

* * *

"Who are you!" He demanded, authority dripping in his voice. I already respect him.  
"Someone whose willing to help," I simply answer dismissing Oblivion, "And someone whose risking a lot to help you. Now please your highness will you lower your weapons?" His steady aim didn't even waver, and he wore an angry, and determined look. I had hoped he would've done as I asked, considering I just saved his life, but I sort of saw this coming. I was becoming annoyed.  
"I saw the blade you bare," he coldly said, "Why should I trust a dark wielder, and a stranger at that?" I felt a pain in my heart as I saw his daughter hide behind him with her mother. I meant them no harm! Why couldn't they see that?  
"Your highness please," I began to plea, "As we speak there is a small army of dark soldiers on their way here, hell bent on destroying your kingdom! Me and my crew only wish to help aid you against them." He still didn't look convinced, and it seemed like there was no changing that. Well, there might be one way.  
"And why should I take your word?" He demanded again, "For all I know you are one of them! And excuse me if I don't trust a man hiding his face." I heard the click of his gun, and knew there was only one way to convince him.  
"Please," I shouted, "I have the remains of the Twilight Destiny's Royal family under my protection!" I could see the surprise on Ansems face. I knew the question that he was going to follow up with and readied myself.  
"And why should I believe that?" He asked with venom in his voice. I gave small sad smile beneath my hood. I paused for what felt like a minute, then I reach for the brim of my hood.  
"Because," I paused removing my hood, "I am Roxas Heart." I saw the shocked and friendly look shot across Ansem's face, and knew I would be fine. But now it was a question if he would accept our help.

* * *

(Namine's POV)

I curiously watched the hooded man, wondering what he would do next. I saw him move his hand to his hood, and heard the guards quickly aim at him. My mind was racing a mile a minute. What did he look like? Was he a scarred handsome man? Did he have long hair? What color were his eyes?  
"Because," I felt my breath hitch in my throat, "I am Roxas Heart." I stood in silence, so surprised that I couldn't gasp. He was so hot. His hair was blonde and the front was spiked in a way I have never seen before. His eyes were a beautiful deep blue ocean color, and I found myself slightly lost in them. I then noticed that some of the muscles on his chest. I had to force myself not to blush when he looked at me with a soft grin. He couldn't be much older then me. I finally noticed that father was no longer pointing a gun at him.  
"Lower your weapons!" I heard him order, "Prince Roxas my apologizes, we had no idea. Everyone believed you had died in the coup at the Twilight Destiny castle." WAIT, PRINCE! This impossibly good looking warrior, was a Prince of Twilight Destiny! OH MY GOD I hope my hair looks alright!

* * *

(Roxas's POV)

I smiled as Ansem lowered his weapon. I then noticed his blonde daughter, and a small smile entered my face. She was cute, I mean how could I think other wise? Her blonde hair was a lighter time than mine, and it feel in a unique way to her shoulder and back. She was dressed in simple, yet elegant, clothing. Namely, a white sundress, a pair of white jeans, and some sandals. I noticed that she was almost studying me, and I could make out the faint traces of blush across her cheeks. I had to force my smile to not grow. I then set my focus to Ansem.  
"Trust me your highness," I plainly said, "Only a rare few know that me, my brother and sister are alive. We've spent the last year trying to keep it that way." Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a look of confusion, from the daughter. I already knew that Ansem understood why, but I could tell he still had a question on his lips.  
"And what may I ask have you been doing in the meantime?" He asked in caution I sort of regretted that he asked this. Being a pirate may come with a few perks, like the freedom to move around, but there was a major downside, pirates were considered criminals.  
"Ah we've been-" I was cut off by my comm beeping, everyone looked at me in confusion. I simply signaled for them wait a moment. I placed a finger to my ear, open the comm channel.  
"Something wrong?" I ask with a slight worry in my voice.  
"Yeah, I think so," Xion's voice rang in my ear, "I think Sora's in a bit over his head. I'm hearing a lot gun fire coming from his side. I'd go help him myself, but I'm stilling off the assassins." I let out a sigh. I knew Sora could handle himself, but I was still worried. He's my brother after all.  
"Alright I'll head over and help him out," I simply said, cutting off the comm, "I'm sorry your highness, but my brother is in need of my help. So if you'll excuse me." I turned not waiting for an answer, so I was surprised when I heard footsteps behind me. But I didn't turn around.  
"I'm afraid we will be joining you," I heard Ansem say, "It is very obvious that my family won't stand much of a chance without you around." Even though his words were kind, I couldn't help but notice that there was a hint of regret and fear. But I didn't care. I made my way towards the location Sora had taken. The Gardens.

* * *

(Sora's POV)

After Roxas had gotten us into the castle grounds, we all split up. I avoided being seen by all people present on the grounds, mainly cause I stuck to the shadows being castes by the walls. I was so glad that the sunlight was in my favor today. I reached the gardens, which I have to say, are scary beautiful. I mean it ranged from plants that were native to this island along with flowers that I've only seen on tropical islands. And there was a small tree that was bearing papo fruit. The only place that I knew of that had the fruit was our secret island. I was amazed by the gardens variety, but I saw something nearly took my breath away.  
Sitting near the papo tree, was a beautiful young girl, with red hair, wearing a combination of pink and white clothes. I could tell two things just from the way she was carrying herself, that she was royalty for starters, and second she looked ill. A sad smile spread throughout my face, as I heard her give a slight cough.  
I then heard the sound of the Royal guards running towards the garden. I could see the slight glimpse of surprise in her eyes. I then felt a cold dark presence nearby. My eyes widen in fear, and anticipation, knowing what was going to follow. I threw my hood up concealing my face. I was about to warn the guards when they appeared. "Too late!" I silent whispered.  
Within in seconds fifteen dark corridors appeared, and moments later the guns were gunned down by the assassins. I heard the girls scream of terror. Then I moved faster then I normally did. Leaping into battle was something I had grown used to, but this time, I felt something driving me more urgently.

* * *

(Kairi's POV)

I heard the guards rushing towards me, I silently frowned. I had snuck out of my room, against my mothers orders of staying in bed and resting, to simple enjoy our garden. I looked this spot, something about always drew me here. But it wasn't the wide variety of beautiful plants we had, it was the rare fruit tree we had acquired, the papo tree. There was a romantic legend behind the papo fruit, it was said that if two people share on their destinies are forever intertwined.  
"Princess Kairi," one of the guards said, "Your father requests your presence at once." I sighed, my father was always like this. He never once would come and tell me what he wanted, instead he sent his men to find me and being me to him. It was for this reason that I almost hated being a princess. Almost.  
"Fine," I said, "Take me to him." They moved towards me, and then I heard a spine-chilling sound, that I can not describe. Which was immediately followed by the unmistakable sound of gun fire. I watched as one of the guards heads exploded with blood. I screamed, tears running from my eyes. I felt like I was going to vomit. The guards. They were all dead.  
I then noticed that at least fifteen men dressed in all black had surrounded me. I felt my heart quicken. Afraid of what they wanted and where they had come from.  
"Princess Kairi," one of the coldly said, "Under orders of King Xehanort, you are sentenced to death!" Then I heard the clicks of the guns. And I prayed that someone would save me. I cried with my eyes closed shut. I was thinking that this would be the end, I mentally prayed for my family's safety.  
But then I heard a battle cry, and opened my eyes in disbelief. From the shadows of the castle walls, a young man in a short sleeved jacket, with it's hood up, came charging towards the men, holding a giant key. One of the assassins noticed him also, and shouted orders to open fire. I held my breath in fear, watching the events take their course.

* * *

(Sora's POV)  
I charged towards the closest assassin in sight, I already summoned my Kingdom Key, and swung clean through the man's chest. He dropped dead, and I moved on to the next one. They obviously figured their guns would be useless, so they all drew swords. It made difference to me. I used my blades blunt side to knock one of them out. I then noticed five of them rushed me. I blocked to the best I could, but I had to roll out of the way. I then muttered "firgra" and setting those men ablaze.  
I failed to notice that one of managed to get close to me and elbowed me in the head. Causing my hood to fall, exposing my face to their eyes and the princesses. The only thing I noticed was the look of recognition in the assassins eyes, followed by the look of fear.

* * *

(Kairi POV)

I watched as my mysterious savior fight off the assassins, and had to force my jaw from dropping. He practically moved as fast as the wind, and his movements with his sword looked almost like a dance. I nearly screamed when I saw the men he fought off being set on fire out of nowhere. But I felt hope rise in my chest, along with another feeling I can not describe.  
I nearly cried out when I saw that he had been hit in the head. But the cry was caught in my throat as I saw his hood fall back. He was stunning. His eyes were a deep ocean blue, his face looked kind and gentle, and his hair! His hair was a light brown, and spiked in different directions. I felt myself blush as I then noticed how well tone his arms were.  
"Crap!" An assassin shouted, "Send reinforcements! Prince Sora is alive and here! He's gonna slaughter us!" Sora? I feel like I've heard that name before. But where? I didn't recognize him, and I have never left the island. So why does his name sound so familiar? And the fact that he was Prince also intrigued me. How could some of a Royal blood fight like that?  
My thoughts were interrupted as I saw that countless dark portals appeared around the garden. I felt panic surge through me. Then I felt someone near me. I saw that it was him. Sora. He had placed himself in front of me, and took a defensive stance.  
"Bring it on you cowards," he said confidently, "I won't let you harm either of us!" I noticed that he was smirking while he said this. Is he crazy? There were so many of them, and only two of us, and I don't know how to fight. How could he be so cheerful?

* * *

**Alright that chapter left sort of a cliff hanger, but whatever's it's really long. I originally wanted to name it A New Oath, but the chapter ran too long. So I cut it short. But trust me the four chapter will be where things get interesting. I'm almost done with it so there's a plus. And again I'd like to thank those of you who left a review. It was really awesome to read those. I even should my friend, and he said I was going crazy. But in his defense, I was shaking him as I showed him. But whatever! Lol I can't wait for the awesome release that Square ink announced a while ago! Until next time, guys! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Oath

Chapter 4: A New Oath

* * *

**Hey as promised chapter 4 is here and done. Keep in mind that this chapter will put Roxas on a path he can never turn his back on. Duh Duh Duh. Haha hopefully you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Also if any of you are wondering by what I meant by Square Inks newest announced released, I meant the 2.5 HD Remix hitting America in 2014! I nearly had a nerdgazum when I saw the trailer! Don't judge or do, I don't care. By the way this will probably be the longest chapter of the story. And also my friend mayhemlaw has asked if he could write a prequel for this story. I told him yes, but he will be using ideas approved by me. So it will not spoil anything that this story has. Also I'm still writing the story off my iPhone, so forgive any errors you manage to find. **

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I made it to the garden shortly finding Sora locked in combat with multiple assassins. Blades clashing, magic being casted, and the entire time Sora calm face never wavered. I felt a smirk tug my lips. That is until I saw him also protecting a red headed girl, who I'm assuming is Ansems other daughter. Either way I had no time for questions, because I could tell Sora was being tired out. I summonsed oblivion, and charged into battle. I knocked over a guy that tried to stab Sora, and sent Oblivion through his heart. Then Sora and I glared at each other briefly nodding.  
Then we fought as one. Our movements were in almost perfect sync. We fought back to back, and side by side. We easily thinned out their ranks from thirty to fifteen in mere seconds. I rolled under sword aim for my head, which I would've missed if not for Sora's warning. I then slashed at my attackers legs, and I heard Sora finishing him off. We smiled at each other. Truth be told I treasured the moments when we fought this perfectly in sync. We were unstoppable. I'm silently thankful for all the training our father put us through.  
Within mere minutes we had finished off the assassins. I was exhausted. It felt like we had killed at least a hundred of them. I could hear Sora out of breath behind me. I saw the blood that now stained the once emerald green grass, and at first I was glad. These men were evil, sergeants of his black hearted uncle, they deserved death! But did they really? Something in me told me that they weren't entirely at fault here. I knew that my darkness was trying to win my heart, but I refused to let it win. So in order to loosen it's hold on me I dismissed Oblivion. I then fell to my knees, as did Sora. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that the princesses where about to approach us.  
I weakly smiled, but then I felt myself cough. I watched as blood left my mouth. Confused as to what caused this I then noticed there was a sharp stunning sensation coming from my side. Looking down at my coat I noticed a rather long slash on it revealing a bleeding cut. When did I get slashed? Then I collapsed to the ground. Something was wrong. I feel this week from just one slash, unless it was poisoned.  
"Shit" I muttered, before blacking out.

* * *

(Namïne's POV)

I held my breath as I watched Roxas, fight off the assassins with who I'm assuming is his brother. He fought with such speed and power that he seemed inhuman. I know that I should be frightened by him, but for some reason I'm not. If anything I'm...worried about him. The darkness in his heart must be strong for him to be wielding a dark key. Darkness only empowered people who were evil, right? But Roxas seemed like a good guy.  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed how Kairi was staring at Roxas's brother. With a look of concern? Was Kairi into his brother? I'd ask her about that later. I shifted my attention back to the fight. But as I watched the two fight, i was amazed. The way the fought side by side, protecting each other, and attacking together, it seemed more like a well practiced dance.  
The entire time I watched Roxas, and secretly admired how his hair danced in the wind and along with his movements. When they finished, me and Kairi hurried off to thank our saviors. But I then I saw they both fall to their knees, at first I wasn't to worried, but then Roxas coughed up blood. And then I felt my heart stopped when he collapse to the ground completely.  
Ignoring all warning thrown to me I rushed over to his side. Resting his head in my lap, trying to wake him. His brother came to my side and tried slapping him awake. It looked like it was the end of him. I felt tears making their way to my eyes. I barely knew this boy and somehow he had caused my heart to ache for him. How?  
"Espuna!" A female voice shouted from no where. Then I looked down and saw that Roxas was bathed in a green aura. I blinked, as I saw Roxas's wound magically being healed. I was about to search for the source of the voice, when his deep ocean blue eyes. For an eternal moment, our eyes meet. It felt like he was looking into my soul, and seeing all my secrets, and I have no idea how I feel about that. But then he gave me a soft smile.  
"Am I dead?" He softly asked. I felt myself blush a little when he said. At the angle he was at, I could make some details on his bare chest. He seemed to keep himself in very shape, my eyes stop once I saw the black inks of a tattoo. I had always thought tattoos were interesting, I don't really want one but you can't deny that some can be beautiful.  
"DON'T MOVE!" One of father's guards shouted, ruining the peaceful moment I had shared with Roxas. I silent cursed the man, until is saw why he had shouted. He had his rifle aimed at a female dressed much like Roxas was with the hood up. She also carried Keyblade, but hers was blue and yellow, it looked more like jagged sword in the shape of key. She held her hands up defensively. I heard something very similar to a growl come from Roxas, and before I knew he was on his feet.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I growled. How dare this man aim his gun at my sister! I practically leapt front the ground, and summoned Oblivion. I rushed up to the man, and put the edge of my blade near his throat. I heard him gasp in fear , and saw the panic in his eyes. Apart of me was screaming at me, demanding that I spill his blood. But I knew doing so would be wrong, so I was only going to scare him.  
"Don't you dare point that thing at my her!" I snarled. The other men pointed their weapons at me. But I didn't really care. I knew that Sora had my back. Cause I heard his Kingdom Key being summonsed and rifles being drawn on him as well.

* * *

(Namine POV)

I felt two things as I watched him threaten the guard. Fear, and sadness. Fear because how serious he was being scared me. Saddened because it looked like he really cared about this girl. Perhaps they were in love, or engaged, who knows? And it hurt knowing that it was over before I ever got a chance.  
"Trust me when I say this," I heard Roxas's brother calmly explain, "You don't wanna tick Roxas off. Especially when it comes to our sister, Xion. Who you just so happen to be aiming at." I felt my eyes widen. I had almost forgotten that Roxas mentioned he had a sister. Then his brothers words finally sank in!  
"Yes!" I mentally cheered. "I still have a chance!"

* * *

(Xion's POV)

Ugh, my brothers. I love them and everything, but they overprotective like dad was. I can take of myself, they both know it. I may not be master swordsmen like them, but I'm a master of magic! Defensive or offensive spells, name a spell and I've mastered it. Where as my brothers had only master only one type of magic. Sora had master offensive spells, like thunder, light, firgra, and blizzard. While Roxas master defensive spells, such as Reflect, Stopza, Gravity, Areo, and Dark Barrier. And despite this they still think of me as the little defenseless little sister. Well actually Sora does, more so than Roxas. Roxas only acts like this when I'm hurt or in danger. But still.  
"Lower your weapons this instant!" I heard a deep voice command. The guards all hesitated, but followed the order. Roxas backed off, the man, as did Sora. I sighed, and removed my hood, and moved a piece if my raven hair out of my face. Then I noticed that both princess were staring at my brothers. With a look that I recognized all too well. It looked like the way I looked at Riku.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I kept Oblivion out, despite knowing how dangerous that would be, and despite the guard backing off. I didn't let my guard down when it came to defending my family, after all. It was one of the only things I have left and I'm not losing them! I almost forgot where I was until...  
"Princess Namine, wait!" I heard one of the gaurs a shout. I turned my head to see the blonde haired princess, rushing towards me. I smiled now knowing her name. Namine. A very unusual, yet beautiful, name. She stopped when she was within arms length of me. Her eyes went straight to the tear in my coat. Is she checking to see if the wound is still open. I looked into her light blue eyes, and saw nothing but concern for me. But why? I am practically nobody to her, aren't I?  
I heard Ansem tell his men that they were dismissed and that they were to search the castle for more assassins. I knew he was just trying to get rid of his guards, but I wouldn't stop him. Why should I? Namine was started inspecting the tear, studying the skin below. I felt my cheeks, turn a light red.  
"I'm fine princess," I kindly said, "Xion's an excellent healer." I got her attention, and noticed that she looked embarrassed, and had a light blush on her cheeks. The sight gave my heart a warm feeling, similar to the one I had felt earlier.  
"Ahem," Ansem cleared his throat, causing us both to look at him directly, "Prince Roxas, Prince Sora, and Princess Xion. Thank you for saving me and my family. But if I might ask, where have you been all this time?" I rubbed the back of my head, nervously, I didn't want to imagine what would happen if we told him the truth. I was about to open my mouth, but Sora beat me to it.  
"Ah, we've became pirates," he said, damn him and his limitless honesty. The queen and the princesses looked horrified. But Ansem didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest. He didn't even blink. Almost as if he knew all along. But that was crazy right? The only one who knew we became pirates, was King Mickey. Mickey wouldn't have told anyone, right? I pushed the thoughts aside, and spoke up.  
"But we're not your everyday pirates," I confidently answered, "We only attack other pirates, or the Dark Navy or Army. We don't harm the innocent, that our most important rule. Next to defending them, of course." Sora, and Xion nodded in agreement. I don't know how, but I could tell Namine was smiling. It was weird, but I welcomed this feeling. And in turn the foreign warm feeling in my heart returned.  
"But why become pirates?" I heard her sister ask, "Why not just join another Kingdom and fight the Darkness?" I hung my head low, if I had a Keyblade of light, that's exactly what we would've done. But the other kingdoms, were not known for treating wielders of darkness with open arms. If we had gone to those kingdoms, they would have imprisoned me, and worse case killed me.  
"Because Kairi," Ansem explained, "The other Kingdoms have become fearful of wielders of dark Keyblades, and Roxas bares a dark blade. Meaning one of two things would have happened to him. He would have been thrown in jail, or worse." He paused, looking at the ground as if he was trying to figure out his next words. Well if he won't say, I will.

* * *

(Namine POV)

I waited for father to finish, what could be worse then being thrown into jail? I have visited our kingdom's prison, and it's not a sight for sore eyes. People there are treated terribly. Like they were animals instead of people.  
"They would've killed me," I heard Roxas say nonchalantly, "By either beheading me, or ripping my heart out. And I personally don't like the idea of my uncle being unopposed, so we became pirates." I smiled, despite his situation I could see Roxas's heart was in the right place. And I could tell his siblings loved him, why else would they join him in this crusade.  
"Hmm?" I heard Roxas question, placing a finger to his ear. I then saw a look of fear in his eyes.  
"EVERYONE DOWN!" He shouted. Then I saw a black sphere in the sky.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

Riku's voice came through my comm.

"Roxas you've got an incoming cannonball," he frantically said, "It's been enchanted with darkness! And it's heading towards the garden section of the castle! Get out of there!" I had no time to think of a plan!

"EVERYONE DOWN!" I shouted, i then grabbed Namine and pressed us up against a nearby wall. My body shielding hers. I was acting off pure instinct. I then summoned, Oblivion. Casting a reflective spell mixed with a dark barrier. Closing my eyes, I summoned as much strength as I could from the darkness to strengthen the barrier. I heard the cannonball hit the ground in the center of where we once stood, and braced for the impact.  
DAHOOM. The ground began to shake, and I heard the wall collapse, followed by Namine's scream. I concentrated harder to produced an even stronger barrier. But something wasn't right, I was able to produce the stronger barrier, but I didn't feel strained. Normally when I rely on the darkness too much, I can feel a powerful strain on my heart. But not this time. This time, I felt something softly burning in my heart, but it wasn't painful, it was warm and inviting. I felt a weird sense of peace. What could have caused this?

* * *

(Xion's POV)

I watched Roxas throw a barrier around himself and the princess Namine, and Sora protect the princess Kairi by throwing a wall of light around them. I ran over to the King and queen and threw a protective barrier around us. I watched as the cannon hit the ground, it must have been enchanted by darkness, because it shake the ground with equal force of an earthquake. Thanks to the strength of my barrier the debris just bounced off us. Then I saw the wall that Roxas had taken to had collapsed on him! Oh dear god! NO! Not Roxas!

"ROXAS!" I screamed, I wanted to drop the barrier at the very second, but I knew that if I did, both me, the King and queen were dead. I struggled to fight the tears that sought to stream from my eyes, but I somehow managed. Once the danger finally passed, I lowered the barrier, and Sora lowered his wall of light. The princess clung onto him tightly. Normally I would have teased him about this, but this moment is anything but normal. It felt like a piece of me had died. I silently walked over to the fallen section of the wall that contained my brother. I cried out his name, as did Sora, and Kairi called out for her sister. I heard the queen begin to cry. I couldn't blame her.

I lowered my head, and fell to my knees. No matter how much Roxas could scare me, I still loved him. And now I felt so guilty. Guilty that I never would be able to apologize to him for the way I had treated him when we were young. I was starting to cry. I started hiccuping Roxas's name, and begged him to come back.

* * *

(Sora POV)

I can't believe it! No! No I refuse to believe that Roxas is gone! He's too strong to meet his end from just a like this! I collapsed to my knees. I could hear princess Kairi, crying into her hand, and I remembered that she just lost her sister. I got up, and tried to comfort her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, as a silent tear run down my cheek. The second my hand touched her, she dragged me into a hug, I slowly returned it.

"It looks like I'm captain now," I grimly thought, "I love you brother, I hope you know that." I was about to let my tears out in force. But then I heard an angry growl, coming from the rubble.

"WIND SCATTER!" My face lit up, Xion's as well. It was Roxas's voice! He was alive! The biggest chunk of the fallen wall was blasted towards the direction of the towering castle outer wall. It left an opening, and from the opening, the blonde princess, Namine I think her names was, emerged from the rubble. She was unharmed, not even a scratch on her. But there was a panicked look on her face. She reached her hands back into the opening and started pulling on a sleeved arm, and out came Roxas! He was alive! Didn't matter how, didn't matter why! He was alive.

Thats when I noticed that there was something up with Roxas's arm. Then I noticed that his shoulder was out of place. I heard him groan as he was dragged out of the opening.  
"Sora," I heard him shout, "Can you come here?" Before i could answer him, Xion threw herself at him, and hugged him tightly. I heard him groan in pain. Xion quickly got off him.

"You dislocated your shoulder!" She shouted, I ran over.

"Yeah Xion," he grunted, "I know. Sora a little help here." He weakly held his arm up towards me, I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. I sighed, and grabbed his arm, and gently place a foot on his shoulder. I saw him remove one of his gloves and pit in between his teeth.

"You sure about this?" I asked. I receive a nod and a growl in return. I sigh, and pull back on his arm, and press my foot against his shoulder. I hear the pop of Roxas's shoulder, and his muffled scream of pain, and I slightly flinch. Once I feel that it's back in place I stop, and help him up. He looked like he was trying to fight the pain. Xion saw this, and casted a Cure, which ease pain also.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

i slowly rotate my shoulder, being grateful that Xion casted a cure spell on me. From the corner of my eye I noticed how concerned Namine looked. That strange warm feeling still burned in my heart, and I was liking it. I gave her a soft smile, when she started to look sad.

"Your Majesties," a deep calm voice shouted, "Are you alright!?" I turned towards the source of the voice, and saw one of Ansem'a guards. But this one was different, he had blonde spiky hair, and it almost looked liked Sora's hair. Plus he carried a giant black sword on his back.

"Don't worry Cloud we are fine," I heard the King reassure him, but the guy didn't look convinced, "But there is something I need you to do."

"Of course king Ansem, anything." Cloud answered right away, I could tell Cloud was one of Ansem's most loyal of soldiers. Though I was curious as to what the King wanted from him.

"Gather as many of people as you can," Ansem said, "And get them aboard the Royal Gamble. Then set sail to somewhere safe." An evautation? We could fight back and save their kingdom, didn't he see that. I heard Cloud agree with Ansem, and ask if Ansem would be joining him on the boat.

"I'm afraid not," Ansem calmly said, "I believe I know the reason why the Dark Navy has taken an interest in our kingdom. But I' sending my daughters with the Heart family." What?! He wanted us to watch after his daughters?

I heard Cloud trying to make an argument that would change Ansems mind, but Ansem wouldn't budge. Saying that his daughters would be safer with three keybares than an small army. He motioned for Cloud to be dismissed, I then saw Ansem whisper something into Sora's ear, Sora nodded immediately. I noted that Ansem was about to walk towards me.

"Roxas! Roxas come in!" Riku's voice came over the comm. I put my hand to my ear.

"I'm here what's up?" I asked. Hoping it was just a small update.

"I think Vanitus just it the mainland," his words echoed in my head, "He's heading towards the castle!" I heard what he said, but it didn't really matter. The only thing that I only heard, VANITUS!

"Sora!" I coldly said, "Give me your scope!" He looked confused, but I shot him a look that said "Do as I say" and he complied. After he handed me his long-range scope, I open a portal to the top of the castle walls. I ignore the stares of confusion, and look through the scope and see him. More importantly I see all the destruction he single handily caused. The village below the castle was inflames. I felt my anger build and burn in my chest. I then returned to the others.

"Vanitus is on his way," I coldly said, "I'll fight him off a give you all enough time to escape." I was about to open a portal to Vanitus, but Ansem stopped me dead in my tracks.

"And how will my daughters get aboard your ship," he question, "I assume you arrived here through a dark corridor, which is something only you can use. So tell me how do you plan on getting My Daughters to safety?" I looked at him, our eyes locked in a silent battle.

"Sora is the master of the light," I answered, "he can get your daughters to my ship, with no problem. We took a dark corridor so we could keep our presence here hidden. And using a corridor of light is a lot safer than using a corridor of darkness, trust me." I saw that my siblings had a look of concern in their eyes, but I didn't pay much attention to it. What I found odd was the way Princess Namine was looking at me. I've never been looked at like this, by anyone, EVER.

Ansem then asked Sora if he could deliver, he told yes. Ansem looked hesitant, but gave in, he then rushed to the castle, but not before he and his wife said their goodbyes to their daughters. While this happened, Sora and XiOn confronted me.

"What are you going to do when you see him?" they both asked. Truth be told, I don't know. All this time I've been waiting to kill him, but I don't know if I can kill one of my brothers, even Vanitus. I gave them nothing, I just turned my back.

"I'll be back," I hollowly said, "Remember to keep them safe." I was about to leave when I heard someone running up behind me, followed by a tug on my coat. I turned around to see Namine, she had a pleasing look in her eyes. I put a fake confident smile for her.

"Don't worry," I reassured both herself and me, "I'll be back." She looked almost scared, like she knew I was faking the smile.

"Promise?" She asked. I gave a surprised look. Is she really this naïve? What good would a promise do? But for some reason I felt like she wouldn't allow me to leave if I didn't promise.

"Promise." I whispered to her. She then gave me a quick hug, and then joined my my brother and the others. Why did she hug me? Struggling to get the question out of my head, I summoned Oblivion and opened a portal. And walked through, preparing myself for what I was about to do.

After a short walk I emerged from the darkness. All I could see in front of me was a burning village, burning items, and blacked out figure walking calmly through the chaos. Once it walked a bit further, I could just make out the armor the man wore. It was like a black muscle system with blood red highlights. Which he wore a jet black loosely opened black trench coat, and a black mask that cover his entire face. But the blade he carried with him I knew anywhere. It was his, Vanitus's. Void Gear, I think is what he called it. But I didn't care.

"Well, well, well," came the mocking voice I knew so well, "If it isn't little Roxas! Hahaha, what they ran out of people who can fight so they sent you? (I scowled, and growled at him) Uh Uh. Watched that temper of yours. After Daddy did say that's how you get reckless." I froze for a second, I knew that Vanitus was trying to mess with me and throw me off my game. But when he mention our...my father! I lost it.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, and then rushed towards him, ready to end this once and for all.

(Sora POV)

I watched as Namine and Roxas talked for a seconded, thinking back at what Ansem had whispered to me. "Please protect Kairi, I fear there is a danger coming only you can protect her from. So please keep her safe." Of course I agreed, I had no reason not to. Kairi seemed nice, and plus I had this sad feeling that she'd never see her home or parents again. And why? Because I had the same feeling one year ago, during the coup.

I heard Namine coming towards us, and nodded to everyone. I told them to stand close to me. They all complied without question, Kairi stood very close, for a bout a second, then she gripped me from behind. I felt a warm feeling in my heart, I liked, and noticed that I only had this feeling when I was around her. I decided it be best to ask Riku about this later.

"Alright here we go," I said confidently, "Next stop The Thirteenth Moon." I summoned Kingdom Key, and spun it over my head, channeling a strong light at the tip. I could just see the blinding outline of a giant crown surround us. The light then engulfed our bodies. I had to close my eyes, so I wouldn't go blind. Then when the light disappeared I could smell the ocean air, and heard the crew vigorously working hard. We had made it.

"Welcome to The Thirteenth Moon, Princesses," I warmly said. I looked back to shore, and hope Roxas was alright.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I was slammed against a brick wall, and received a shockwave of pain throughout my back. And before I could even groan in pain, I heard the sound of a blade meeting flesh, followed by a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I looked down to see that Vanitus had put a throwing knife in me. I yelled in pain. I could barely hear him snickering, I hated him! I hated him so much, that it was driving me crazy. We had been fighting for ten minutes, and yet I had somehow not manages to land a single hit on him.

"Tisk Tisk," he mocked, "And here I thought you'd be better. Oh well I guess it's not totally unexpected, I was always better than you." I was about to yell in protest, to tell him off. When. He snapped his fingers, which was followed by the sound of an explosion. I followed the source, my eyes widen with terror. The castle! He had blown up the castle! The place I had travel so far, to help aid, now lied in ruin and rubble.

"Normally I'd kill you," Vanitus continued and kneeled down to face me, "But not this, at least not yet. I want to watch you suffer, as you witness everything you love and protect being destroyed by me! Then when your begging me for mercy, will I kill you!" I barely listened to his threat, or promise, I was to busy looking at the destroyed ruins of the castle. I felt a piece of my heart cry, and my soul shatter. I had failed! Again!

"See ya later baby brother!" Was the last thing he said to me before entering a dark corridor. I looked down to my shoulder to see that he had removed his knife and stopped the bleeding. But there was still a lot of blood on my chest, and on my coat. But I ignored it and opened my own corridor, and ran to the castle. Praying that the King had survived.

When I arrived at the castle, I was speechless. The once beautiful castle had been reduced to a pile of white rubble, and flames licked at some areas of the castle. I searched through the rubble, and dead bodies of the guards, soldiers, and castle staff, yet I could not find the King or Queen. I felt a bit better about my chances of find them. I started shouting out their names hoping that at least one of them would answer. After a few minutes of shouting I began to give up.

"Roxas!" I heard the weak cry, of the King. I followed the source and found him in the remains of the throne room. He was leaning against his throne, his wife's body in his grasp. She was unmoving, her clothes were stained in blood, and her hair had small traces of it. He looked awful, his face has spots of blood, his clothes were stained red, and he looked like he'd been through hell.

"Don't worry Ansem," I told him, "I can get you out of here, get you healed, and take you to your daughters. Now come on!" I offered my hand, in attempt to get him on his feet. He simply shook his head and coughed.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to join," he weakly said, "I've lost too much blood. And I already feel myself slipping away." I felt my heart drop into stomach. I knew what it felt like to lose a father and just about everything else in life.

"But before I leave Roxas," he looked at me with pleading eyes, "I need you to promise something for me."

"Anything." I said, I had enough heart to grant a man his last dying wish.

"Please watch over Namine," he asked, "I can't explain why, but there are dark forces after her. I want you to take care of her. Make sure she's safe. Please?" I was silent, I knew he didn't have much time so I did the one thing I knew i could do.

"I promise," I said, "I'll keep her safe." He closed his eyes, and whispered a thank you.

"There's one more thing," he added, "Take this painting and give it to Namine, tell them both I love them, and give them these." He handed me a rolled up paper, and two medallions. One was a golden star, and the other was a paopu fruit shaped medallion. I placed the medallions in my pocket, a placed the paper in my other pocket.

"I'll make sure to give these to them," I asked fighting back a tear, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," he weakly breathed, "Go forth into this world with my blessing, and knowing that I believe that you will restore this world to it's former state of peace. I know that you will conquer the darkness." And then his eyes closed for the last time. I couldn't believe what he had just said. Come to think of it what did he mean by his blessing? I felt a tear run down my cheek. I closed my eyes, deciding to give him and his wife a proper grave.

* * *

**Wow, this was really long! Like said before, this will be the longest chapter, probably. Anyway I'll try and update probably later this month, but probably expect the next chapter beginning of next month. In case I don't update, Happy Halloween! Also REVIEW. **

**Til next time.**


	5. Chapter5: New Beginning Painful Memories

Chapter 5: A New Beginning from Painful Memories

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back. Huh guess I'll be able to update once every week or so, maybe twice but no promises. Anyway this chapter has a huge fluff part in it. I do need some opinions though. I need to know who you guys think should be apart of Roxas's crew, I'm thinking of having some of the Organization members should be his crew but I'm having trouble deciding who. Also a secret about Namine is revealed. If you have any ideas that you think could improve the story let me know, and send me a PM if you have questions. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

(Sora's POV)

It's been over two hours since that explosion we saw, and oddly enough the same amount of time since I saw Xion and Riku, and I was starting to worry Where was Roxas? There's no way Vanitus beat him. Right?

"Sora, the enemy ship is long gone," I heard Axel call out, "What are your orders?" Logically we should've headed off for our secret hideout, Destiny Island, but this is Roxas! My brother! I will not leave him behind.

"We wait for another half-hour," I calmly said, "Then we send a shore party to search for Roxas." No body questioned my order. These men, our crew, were loyal to Roxas, each one willing to take a bullet for him, me, and Xion. Loyalty and respect was just about the only thing we asked for from them. They always gave it to us, and we gave it to them.

I saw Kairi and Namïne, they were huddled together, they looked scared as the crew passed them by. There was one of the crew that kept eyeing up both of them, and I did not like it. I made a mental note to tell Roxas about this i-when he gets back.

Five minutes later, I feel a shiver crawl up my spine, and the unmistakable sound of a dark corridor opening. I turned to see the portal in the middle of the deck. All the men aimed their guns expecting the worst. I held my breath, and readied myself to summon my Keyblade. Then outstepped Roxas, I was excited and relieved to see him, until I saw his coat. There was blood on his shoulder, and the lower half of his coat, his boots, and his pants were covered in dirt. I noticed that he had something in his pockets, and his hood was down. I looked at his face, his eyes were hollow and dull. No emotion, nonsense of life, or that unexplainable anger of his. It creeped me out. What happened?

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I walked onto the deck of my ship, my head hung low. I still felt the huge pang of guilt in my chest. I saw that my men had their rifles trained on me, normally I would have been angry, but right now I didn't care. The only thing I cared about right now, was carrying out my promise to Ansem. My men lowered their weapons once they realized it was me, and then I looked around for the princesses.  
I was quickly tackled to the ground, and found warm comforting arms around me. I soon realize that it's Xion, who had tears in her eyes. Maybe from joy. I don't know. She got off me, helped me up, and threw a ton of questions at me. But I didn't hear any of them.  
When I finally saw the princesses, they had spotted me and ran towards me. The entire time I wondered how I would do this.

"Hey," I heard Namine call out, "Are you alright?" I felt my heart sink slowly.

"Where's mother and father?" Her sister asked. My heart dropped. This was it.

"I.." I tried, "I'm sorry...I did everything I could. But...he, he-told me to give you these." I pulled out the medallions, and they slowly began to break down. It hurt to see them like this, and watching Namine like this it nearly broke my heart. Once they finally acknowledged the medallions, Kairi took the paupo fruit one, and Namine took the star.

"He...ah he also wanted me to give this to you, Namine," I said as I handed her the paper, "He also said he loves you both, and th...that he's so sorry about this. But he...he said to stay strong for him. And tha-that he loves you both so much." They both were about to cry, Kairi left the deck, while Namine stayed in front of me in shock. I think I saw Sora follow Kairi. The crew slowly went back to work leaving the main deck clear.

Namine stood there in absolute silence. I took that as a sign that she wanted to be alone. But when I tried to leave, she threw herself onto me, holding me tightly. I slowly return her hug, place a hand in her hair, as she cried into my chest. My sympathy and guilt were in conflict, trying to dominate for one single emotion.

* * *

(Namine POV)

When Roxas tried to leave, I panicked, and quickly hugged him. I cried into his chest, not caring if anyone saw, or if he turned me away. My heart felt broken, and at the same time I felt...I don't know safe? I then felt Roxas's strong arms pulling me closer to him, I would've blushed if I wasn't still crying. I then felt him gently and lovingly stroke my hair. That's when my crying started to go soft, and I started to calm down; I was still crying though.

We stood like that for what seemed like hours, and soon I eventually calmed down, but tears still rolled down my face. I grabbed his coat bit tighter, afraid if I let go I'd lose him. He lowered his head towards mine, and I felt his warm breath near my ear.

"I won't abandon you," he whisper, "I promise." I finally opened my eyes, and shyly smiled, with tears still coming down my face. I looked up to his face, and finally realized how close our faces were. I blushed a deep red. I could see a faint blush on him as well. I have decided that I love his eyes. His lips looked very appealing as well. I moved my hand to one of his shoulders. I saw him flinch slightly, as my palm meet his shoulder, and I realized that my palm was slightly wet. I looked over to see that there was blood on his shoulder. The wound looked fine, but I couldn't help it, I wanted to help him.

"Um Prince Roxas?" I asked, and his eyes followed mine, "Can I?" He sighed.

"If you want to," he warmly whispered. I felt my blush increase. I moved my hand, to pull back his clothing that was in the way.  
When part of his chest was bare to the world, I couldn't help but stare. His chest was well defined, and he had a slight tan that seemed perfect. Then I noticed his tattoo, it was a roman numeral, XIII.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly. He nodded his head, his gaze never leaving mine. I returned his gaze, and I felt the warmth, that only he seemed to cause, ignite in my heart.

"You should get some sleep," he whispered, "Allow me to show you to your new cabin." He tried to move away, but I tugged him back, causing him to gasp slightly. He gave me a questioning look. And I shyly looked away, blushing.

"If it's okay with you," I slowly said, "I think I'd rather sleep in your cabin tonight. Please? It would make me feel safe." I thought he was going to say no. Why would he allow me to sleep in his cabin? We had just meet, and he probably thought me weak, for crying in front of him. I heard give a heart filled sigh.

"If that's what you'd like," he said, "Then that will be just fine. For tonight, and only tonight, though. Tomorrow you will have to join your sister in the cabin my brother has given her. Agreed?" I nodded my head eagerly, and buried my head in his chest again. Hiding my blush, and smiled. I was beyond happy that he had said yes. I don't know why, but I felt much safer and confident with him around. And it felt like I could trust him.

"Now I'll take you to my cabin," he said, "Then I'll go to our ships healer and get you something to sleep in." He looked at me as if asking for permission to do so. I slowly nodded, and he took my hand into his and lead me to his cabin. I blushed, and wondered how Kairi was doing.

* * *

(Kairi's POV)

I ran below deck crying, rushing to the room, that nice boy, Sora had said was ours. I ran past the crew, not caring, or noticing how they looked at me. I found the room, and slammed the door behind me, and dropped onto my bed. My tears were starting to sting, and refused to stop, despite how much I wanted them to. I curled up into a ball, and cried into the pillow that had been on my bed.

How did this happen? Why did this happen? Our kingdom advocated peace. We always sought other options better than war. So why? Why did Xehanort attack their home? Kill their father, mother, and friends? Why? Why?! Why?! WHY!

A knock at the door, brought me out of my thoughts. I sniffed, refusing to answer. Whoever it was I didn't want to see. The knocking kept going on. I heard a sigh behind the door.

"Kairi?" That voice. I knew it anywhere, it was Sora, the boy that had saved her life, three times today. "Kairi, I'm just here to make sure you're okay. Will you let me in?" I thought about it. I didn't feel like talking with anyone, but I also didn't want to be alone right now. Even though I barely knew him, something about him drew me to him.

"Com-come in," I hiccuped, "But just you, no one else."

"Okay deal," he answered. I opened the doors, wiping away the tears, hoping to look somewhat presentable for him. After all he was a Prince of Twilight Destiny, and I am still a princess; and I still fell obligated to follow some royal traditions. When I opened the door, I was great by his loving deep blue eyes, and a small smile. I felt a warmth in my heart, something about him seemed to cause it.

"Hey," he slowly started, "How are you holding up?" How am I holding up?! That's all he wanted!

"I fine." I weakly said. I was trying to get him to leave, but he saw through me.

"Look Kairi," he paused, "I...I know what your going through.." he paused, how could he possibly know what I was going through how?!

"How?" I bitterly asked, "How could you possibly know what I'm going through?" I noticed the look on his face. He didn't look angry, just hurt.

"Because I watched as my older brother help kill our parents," he said in monotone, "Then I watched as he tried to kill the rest of us, and watch my fathers kingdom fall apart. The differences between us, is that there wasn't really anyone there for me. But I'm willing to be here for you, but if you'd rather I leave I get it." I felt shocked, not by what he said, that I forgot that he did indeed know what I was going through, and that he was willing to be here for me.

As he tried to leave, I pulled him into my room, closing the door behind me and locked it. He looked surprised, but calm. I put my hands behind my back nervously. I thought of how I could apologize to being so selfish to him. Him! The one who saved my life today.  
"You don't have to apologize," he smiled goofily, "Trust me, I know where your head was. I've was there myself." I stared at him, wondering why he was so open with me. Was he for real or was he just toying with me? I had to be sure.

"Thank you Prince Sora," I tested him, "For showing..."

"Er Kairi," he interrupted, "Look I hate to interrupt but please, my royal title is pretty meaningless right now. So please just call me Sora. Besides I don't like being formal with people I care about." He put his hands behind his head, and grinned his goofy grin again. I was shocked, he seemed really nice and caring. I shouldn't be too surprised, after all he's a Keyblade master of light. Wait...did he just say he cared about me? Oh my god!

"Umm," I stuttered, "O-okay." I shyly smiled, thankfully my earlier crying help cover up my rose cheeks. Hoping that he felt something towards me.

* * *

(Sora's POV)

Oh crap! I think I just freak her out! Damn I haven't felt this nervous in...forever. I have never felt this nervous before or had this nice warm feeling in my heart. I tried to think of something to talk about, when I noticed that she had a paupo fruit neckless in her hand. I blinked, based on how clean and new the medallion looked, compared to the old worn chain, she obviously cared a lot for it. I thought that everyone else in the world, excluding me, thought that paupo fruit were just ordinary fruits. Where I believed in the legend surrounding paupo fruit, that if one was shared between two people their destinies will be intertwined.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking," I nervously asked, "Is that a paupo fruit neckless?" She looked nervous and gazed at her neckless. I could faintly see a blush on her cheeks.

"Um, yes," she nervously said, "I love the legend behind them. It's...um very romantic." I smiled, I could tell her words were genuine, but she was really nervous.

"No way," I excitedly laughed, "Same here." She looked up in surprise.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Everyone used to laugh at me for it. But I don't know, I always thought it was true." We spent the rest of the time discussing how we both had been made fun of for believing in the power of the paupo fruit. We laughed and joked around, for what seemed like hours. I could tell she was getting tired, so I tried to excuse myself from her room.

"Wait Sora," she urgently said, I turned back to face her, "I'm not sure I'm ready to be alone for tonight. Um would you please stay here with me?" I smiled.

"Sure no problem Kairi," I happily said, "Besides, it be nice to not spend a night hearing my bunkmate snore all night." She giggled at my joke, and I felt the warmth wash over my heart. Whatever this feeling is, I really like it.

* * *

(Namine POV)

Roxas led me to his cabin, and I have to say, although it wasn't much, it was nice. His bed looked large enough for two, maybe three, people, he had a huge closet, and beautiful desk. He led me towards his bed.

"Now stay here," he calmly said, "I'll be back in a few minutes, after Aqua takes a look at my wound." I nervously nod, and I feel a slight smile creep onto my face. I could swear that he also had a small smile, but I can't tell with all the dim light in here. He left the room, and I sat down on his bed, patiently waiting.

That is until my eye caught the glimpse of a frames photo. I couldn't resist the burning curiosity, so I gave in. The frame, was made from a dark wood, most likely oak, and I smiled. It was a picture of him, Roxas, grinning and looking happy. Then my smile faded, to his left a girl had wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and was laughing. I felt jealous. Who was this girl? His girlfriend? I hope not. I noticed that the photo was slightly faded, and there was another boy in the picture, another blonde with spiked up wavy hair. I noticed the girls other arm was wrapped around the boys shoulders, and their hands meet each other's. These are Roxas's friends! I realized this, and felt a surge of relief wash over me.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I entered Auqa's room/medical station. I saw her sitting at her desk, writing something in that journal of hers. She was in her usual attire. A light grey sleeveless trench, a light blue sleeveless shirt underneath, her black arm gloves, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and her silver knee high combat boots. I smiled, Auqa was one of Keyblade "teachers" when me, Sora, Xion, Ven, and Vanitus were younger. She taught us how to use magic, and it looks like Xion was the only one of us she really managed to get through to.

She looked up, and smiled at first. Then she saw the blood on my trench, resulting her to give me the same look my mother gave me when I was injured.

"Take off the coat Roxas," she strongly said, "Now!" I did as she said, there are only a few things I feared, and an angry Auqa was one of them. Despite her warm mother like nature, she can be very harsh when she needs to be. I removed the rest of my upper clothing, and let her examine me. Her touch was cold, but I didn't care, the cold has never bothered me.

"Alright the good news is it's not infected," she said, "But I did pick up some dark magic around the wound. How did you get this again?"

"Vanitus." I plainly said, she, like everyone else aboard, knew what he was capable of.

"Oh, I see," she said as her mother like nature returned, "Well I've had a chat with the two princesses on board, Roxas. The blonde one, Namine, asked about you." I willed myself not to blush.

"And?" I asked suspiciously. Unsure as to what Namine could possibly be curious about. I was Roxas Heart, former prince turned honorable pirate, and a wielder of darkness. Nothing more, nothing less. I wasn't an open book, for a couple of reasons, one of them being that there's not much there.

"She wanted to know what kind of person you were," she answered, "I told her the truth. That you are kind heart person, with a very aggressive defensive side for people you care about." Although the words were kind, I didn't believe them. My evidence was oblivion, why else would I have a dark blade if I wasn't a bad person.

"Well then you lied to her," I sadly said, "I have a dark blade. And the man you just describe is someone in the light. Me, I'm in darknes-" I was cut off, by a hard slap to my face, which caused my head to turn. I was shocked, Auqa never stuck me, or anyone; other than an enemy. What gives?

"Roxas will you stop talking like that!" She angrily said, "You're heart doesn't belong to the darkness! If it did you, you would be with Vanitus, smiling next to Xehanort! But yet here you are! Fighting against them! It doesn't matter if you can use darkness! You still have good heart! A strong heart! And if you want to wield the light, then you need to let someone in and help you battle whatever demons you have! You don't have to be alone in that fight! Sora, Xion, Riku, and I think even Namine want to help you. So please let them! Otherwise you truly will be lost to the darkness! Got it!" I stared at her in disbelief, she hit me, and then lectured me. What could she possibly know, she was a master of light?

"What makes you so sure?" I asked in a bitter tone.

"Because I lost someone, I loved, to the darkness," she sadly said, "And it was because he didn't try to get help. Please Roxas, I can't watch that happen to someone again. Especially you. I think it would kill us all." Her words finally sank in. She was right! All these years I've been fighting the darkness on my own, and I still haven't won. Maybe she's right...No she is right! I need someone to help me conquer the darkness. There is only one person I can ask what to do, Sora. I mean he helped Riku find his light, then maybe he can help me find mine.

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll talk to Sora tomorrow. Okay Auqa?" She nodded her head. Obviously happy.

"Good. And Roxas," she added, "Sorry for hitting you." I gave her smile, and told her it was no big deal. I went to grab a spare nightgown from Xion and left to go back to my room.

When I entered my room, I found Namine on my bed looking out of one of the windows. The soft shine of the moon light, shown perfectly on face. I stayed silent for a minute. I quietly admired how beautiful she looked in the moon light. Her expression was peaceful, and it brought, for some unknown reason, a smile to my face. I almost didn't want to disturb her, but we both needed sleep. I cleared my throat.

"Namine," I softly said, she jumped, "You okay?" She looked at me with surprised and scared eyes at first, but it soften to the calm and peaceful face I had seen a moment ago.

"Yes," she blushed, "You just startled me is all." I gave a light chuckle, and she gave a small giggle.

"Well, I found you something to sleep in," I walked over and have her the sleeping attire, "Their Xion's, said she won't mind you having them until we reach our next destination." She looked down at what I had brought. Black pajama pants, and black t shirt. She looked a little unsure of the color, personally I didn't blame her. Honestly i think white is the color that suits her the best, but hey gotta make do with what we have. Right? Wait...What?

"Um t-thank you," she took the clothing, "You didn't have to do that." I shook my head, chuckling.

"I honestly don't mind," I truthfully said, "Don't think I'll mind helping a beautiful princess like you." Crap! Did I just say that out loud? Great now she probably thinks I'm some kind of...

"Thank you," she smiled, "That means a lot coming from Prince like you." There wasn't a hint of tease or arrogance in her voice. I felt my heart quicken, and that warm feeling, that she brought out, ignite as well. I almost blushed as I just realized what she just calmed me.

"Please," I happily said, "Don't call me a prince. I always hated the responsibility that came with it. So please, just call me Roxas." She smiled ever so slightly that I almost didn't notice.

"Okay than Roxas," she smiled, my name sound so right coming from her lips, "Please only call me Namine." I smiled, she didn't care about formalities, and she was cool with that ridiculously cheesy thing I said early. I realized that she was still wearing her day clothes and that she was looking increasingly tired.

"Well Namine," I softly said, "I'll leave for a second so you can change." She looked like she was about to protest but I left before she could make it vocal.

Once outside, I felt the cool night air. Funny it almost feels colder than before, especially around my head. I place a hand to my face, and realize that my cheeks are practically burning, and that warm feeling in my chest was still burning.  
"Why does she make me feel this way?" I thought to myself.

* * *

(Namïne POV)

I called Roxas back in when I had changed into his sisters clothes, which fit me surprisingly well. Although the color was much to my distaste, but I can put up with. I also didn't mind because these clothes had earned me a treat of sorts. When I asked Roxas if I should leave the room to give him some privacy, he merely shook his head, and took off all of his clothes, minus a clean pair pants he somehow managed to get and his black tank top. I got a better look at how muscular he was. He wasn't ripped, but in very impressive shape, and I could just make out the signs of a six pack. Plus somehow with his tattoo was visible he looked so strong, self-confident, dangerous, and even hotter. I blushed furiously.

When I made my way to his bed, I heard a chair being dragged across the floor. I turned around to see that he was doing exactly that. I gave him a confused look. He told me that it won't be right of him to sleep in the same bed as me. I frown, him being next to me for an entire night was what I was both excited and nervous about. I noticed how thin his blanket was, and an idea popped into my head.  
"But Roxas your room is so cold," I lied, "And your blanket is so thin, please? I just wanna be warm for the night." I batted my eyes at him praying he'd give him. I watched as he scratched the back of his head.

"Al-alright," he gave, "But if your really cold then stay close." I mentally cheered , I got him to give in! And I felt myself blush as he finished his last statement. Soon he climbed into the bed next to me , and pull the sheet and blank over us. I faked a shiver, hoping that he saw it. My heart nearly stopped as I felt an arm go around me. Then I felt a warm loving feeling engulf my heart. I knew I was attracted to him, but this feeling, it felt like something much more than just physical attraction. Is this...Is this love?  
I slowly drifted to sleep, but not before our hands met again. Then I was out cold. I felt so peaceful as my subconscious took control of my mind.

* * *

(Namine's "Dream")  
I then found myself in the last place I wanted to think about, our castle. It was in ruin, and their were bodies scattered all over the place. I felt sick, but then I heard two familiar voices shouting. Wanting to get away from the bodies, I followed the voices.

I saw Roxas, trying to help my dying father, overhearing everything my father said to him and Roxas to my father, and I felt my tears make their way back to eyes. Both tears of grief and, oddly enough, joy. Then I saw Roxas giving my mother and father proper graves, he was using magic. I could see tears in his eyes. But what shocked me the most, that his black Keyblade now had a white chain going up the length of the blade.

I stopped my crying as the scenery changed, I was on a weird mosaic like platform, that had a picture of Roxas on it. I then saw two shadows of people, one appeared to look like Roxas, the other was girl, the two were kissing. Then all of a sudden a masked boy with a dark Keyblade, tried to attack me. I screamed, but my scream was drowned out by the sound of metal meeting metal. I looked up to see I had been saved by a hooded man dressed in grey trench coat similar to Roxas's. I saw that the man had two Keyblades! One was white as snow, and it looked like it had a heart on it, the other was black as night. I suddenly realized that the black blade belong to Roxas! The masked boy merely laughed.

"Protecting your light I see?"

* * *

(Roxas's "Dream")

I was falling. But into what? There was a light above me, so it couldn't be darkness. I felt my feet touch a solid surface, I looked around to see it was completely black. The second I moved my foot, a light appeared before me, and doves flew out of now where, and revealed strange mosaic platform, that had a picture of me with oblivion in hand, but I was dressed in silver and black armor, and there was a white out version of a Keyblade coming from my other hand.

"What is this place?" I asked to no one in general.

"This is the Land of Departure," a monotoned voice said, "It is here that masters of the Keyblade of the light are made." I looked around and found that a man in a white hooded trench coat was there.

"What?" I asked, "But I'm not a master of light." I was so lost! How did I get here? More importantly where was Namine?

"She is safe," the man said, "This world is only reachable in dreams. But it is real none the less. And what you are standing on is the reflection of your heart." I was lost, none of this was making sense. Yet somehow I understood what he was saying.

"Then why are there two Keyblades?" I asked. Last time I checked no one could wield more than one Keyblade at the same time.  
"That is why you are here Roxas," the man answered, "Since you have decided to open yourself to others, you have allowed light to enter your heart. Here I will teach you how to use your Keyblade of light. But it will only be accessible to you here, but rest assured that in time it will come to you in the waking world." Now I really was lost.

"Why is that?" I asked, "If I can't use it when I'm awake, then what's the point of learning?"

"Because," he answered, "In time, when you realize who your light is, you will be able to summon it. And when that happens you won't have time to learn how to use it then." I opened my mouth to argue, and question, but a light appeared out of nowhere, and a white Keyblade appeared floating above it. I then felt Oblivion summoning itself.

"Take the Keyblade, Roxas," he ordered, "In time your light will give it shape and it will join you and Oblivion in your fight, and you restore balance to the world."

* * *

**And cliffhanger! Hahaha sorry, but has to be done. Who is the mysterious, white hooded man? What did Namine just see? Well the answer lies in future chapters, so stick around! The next chapter is called Don't Mess with the Captain.**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Mess With The Captain

Chapter 6: Don't Mess With The Captain  
**Hey so hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, took a few days to write it. And if anyone's curious, Xion's Keyblade is like The Rejection of Fate from 358days/2. Also I've decided to allow Sora to have the ability to summon other Keyblades of light, so if you have any request please make them heard. Also fair warning this chapter isn't entirely finished, but I wanna keep my weekly promise, so expectA chapter update in the next few days. Btw Dr. Archangel, I did like your ideas, but unfortunately I seriously hate Xigbar and I'm pretty sure Roxas didn't like him, so he won't be apart of The 13th Moons crew, sorry**.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I was woken by a soft cry. I slowly opened my eyes, wishing to not wake up. That had been the best night sleep I had in months, despite the weird dream. I then felt my arm wrapped around something warm, soft, and delicate. I then remembered that I had allowed Namine to sleep in my bed, with me. I felt her hand gripping mine. Then I noticed that she was crying.  
I gently turn her body so she is facing me, and I gingerly shake her.  
"Namine," I urgently whisper, "Namine wake up!" Her eyes opened in a panic, and at first she seemed terrified, but she eased back into her tears. I sat us up, and I pulled her a little closer into a hug. I let her cry into my shoulder.  
"Namine you shouldn't cry." I whispered, as the warm feeling in my heart began to ignite. She cried a little more.  
"Why?" She asked in between her cries. I cupped her cheek with my right hand and wiped the tears with my thumb.  
"Because," I answered, "Tears don't belong on a beautiful face like yours." Where the hell was all this coming from!? What is about her that makes me speak without a moments thinking? None of this makes any sense! Yet here I am.  
"Thank you," she whispered, "No one has ever been this nice to me." She calmed down, and now rested her head between my chin and chest. I wanted to ask her what had her upset, but afraid it would upset her again, I stayed quiet. I silently wonder how a girl like her didn't have someone special.

* * *

2 Hours Later

(Sora's POV)  
After me and Kairi woke up we went our separate ways, but she was still on my mind. No matter how hard i tried, I just couldn't get her out of head. Her laugh, her smile, her hair, her smile, and her eyes they were bleeding into all of my thoughts!  
"Sora!" I froze, turned around and saw Roxas walking towards me, dressed in usual attire, but minus his trench. I don't know what, but there was something really different about him this morning. I think there a new spark of life in his eyes.  
"Hey Roxas what's up," I asked, "You look...different?" He gave me a puzzled look, brought out his cleanest throwing knife and tried to inspect his reflection.  
"How so?" He asked his gaze shifting to me. I merely shrugged.  
"I don't know," I answered, "You seem more...I don't know alive. Like you actually have a peaceful state of mind, or something like that I guess." He just blinked and shrugged, then we both laughed a little.  
"HEEELLPP! GET OFF ME!" A voice shouted out. I recognized it as Kairi's sister. I watched as the dark look returned to Roxas.

* * *

(Namine POV)

After Roxas and I got out of bed, I went off to find Kairi. As I looked for her, my thoughts wander to Roxas, and the words he had told me, along with how gently he touched my cheeks. Did he really care about me? Or was he like this with every girl he mets? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my name being called. I turned and saw Kairi, who was looking a lot better than last night, I smiled. She seems happy, which is a good thing considering our current position.  
"Hey Kairi," I smiled, "How are you holding up?" I was truly. Worried about her, after all our parents death seemed to have hit her more than me. She studied me for a minute.  
"Well clearly not as good as you," she said, "Where were you last night? You never came back to the room?" I started to feel my cheeks blush.  
"I...uh...," I stuttered, "I s-spent the n-night with Ro-Roxas, in his room." My could tell my cheeks were bright red, because Kairi gave me the look she would use to tease me about find a husband. But then something crossed my mind. Why hadn't Kairi tried to find me?  
"But where were you?" I asked, "It's not like you to not be worried about me?" I crossed my arms, and her cheeks almost matched her hair color. She then started to scratch her cheek with a finger, nervously.  
"Um," she bit her lip, "So-Sora kept me company last night." I felt my eyes widen in surprise, so she was into Roxas's brother! I wanted to ask her more questions, but we were interrupted by the sound of a man chuckling. I turned around and saw a man, I think, with long pink hair, dressed in a green trench coat, faded jeans, and black boots. He shirtless, exposing his well toned upper body, and he wore a red bandanna on his head.  
"Now what are you two beautiful flowers doing on deck," he evilly asked, "You know there is a toll to be a passenger on this ship." He smirked and inched closer to me.  
"Toll?" I asked with a little fear wavering in my voice. He smiled coldly, and an evil look entered his eyes.  
"Indeed," he smirked, "And it's time to pay up!" He smacked Kairi, upside her head, and knocked her out. He forced me into his arms, I tried and tried to get free, but he just gripped me tighter, and brought me closer.  
"Ready to pay your dues?" He whispered. I wanted to cry as I felt his breath go down my neck, he hands slowly moving up my body.  
"No!" I screamed, "HEEELLPP! GET OFF ME!" I cried, as he snickered, and ran one of his hands at the hem of my pants, and the other feeling up my breast. I cried.  
"Don't cry," he evilly whispered, "You might actually enjoy this." I cried even harder. I didn't know what to do, but I know what I wanted. I wanted Roxas! I wanted him to save me! I wanted him to be the one to eventually do this!  
"Now let's just take these of-" he was cut of by the sound of something striking the wood near us. I saw that it was a throwing knife. Could it be? I turned to see Roxas, his hand out, and angry look that could kill a man. I realize that he threw the knife.  
"Roxas!" I happily cried. I smiled weakly, my "knight", or Prince, had just saved me. I didn't even notice the look of fear on the mans face.  
"Wait, Captain," he pleaded. But Roxas leaped into the air, and kicked the man square in the jaw, sending him to make friends with the deck and freeing me. I was about to thank Roxas when I noticed that some of the crew had watched the event. I also saw Sora help Kairi up to her feet. The man was blabbering to Roxas for forgiveness, saying he had no idea that Roxas was the one who "wanted his way with me." I heard Roxas growl in anger and...disapproval?!  
"Axel!" He calmly shouted, "Tie this man's foot to a spare rope from the sail." A man, Axel I assume, walked over following his orders. He looked like he was in his me twenties, with spiked red hair, green eyes, and upside down tear drops. The red head dressed in similar trench coat like Roxas's.  
"What are you doing?" The pink haired man asked. Roxas didn't answer he just took the other end of the rope into his hand, and pulled. Sending the man into the air dangling by his ankle, and screaming like a girl when he was swung over the side of the boat. Roxas didn't blink, his face calm as he walked towards the edge of the boat.  
"What did you think you were doing?" He coldly asked.  
"I- I was just trying to have a-a," he panicky said, "a little fun with our cargo!" Cargo? Cargo! CARGO! I am a person, a human being, and a princess at that, not some inanimate object! I heard the click of a gun, and saw that Roxas had a pistol out and ready to kill the man.  
"She is not "cargo!" He retorted, "Neither is her sister! Do you remember what I asked of you and everyone else apart of my crew?" The man nodded furiously.  
"Then you remember," Roxas continued, "That on this ship, that all I ask from my crew is respect and loyalty! Well that respect isn't exclusive to me, it applies to the rest of the crew! Her and her sister, they are now apart of this crew! You will treat them will the utmost respect, and stay away from both of them! Or I will drop you into the waters bleeding so the sharks have a snack!" He motioned for the red headed man to bring him in. He put his gun away, and shifting his attention to the rest of the crew.  
"Let this be a warning to all of you," he sternly warned, "If anyone tries what this idiot just tried, I will not be as kind to you! I trust you all, and I do not enjoy finding out that you have betrayed that trust! Now then, I apologize for the unpleasantries, but we need to get back to work. We'll reach Travers Port in about two days, let's hope it won't take anymore than that." He dismissed his crew, and walked over to me.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, "He didn't manage to do anything to you did he?" I weakly smiled, it is very sweet that he was this worried about me. Maybe he acted that way because he feels the same way, I hope so. I feel so lost right now, but with him, I feel like I can see where the future leads.  
"I'm...I'm okay," I softly said, "And no he didn't, you stepped in before that. Thank you." I moved in and hugged him, taking in his scent, and enjoying it. I felt him return the hug, and I smiled.  
"Um...Namine," I heard Kairi call me, "I hate to break up this moment, but can we talk?" I saw that Sora was behind her and had his eyes set on Roxas with a worried look on his face. I then felt Roxas's arms leave me, and I felt a sudden sadness hit my heart.  
"Of-of course," I stuttered then I faced Roxas, "Please excuse me." I bowed my head out of curtsy, and I heard him chuckle a little.  
"By all means," he happily said, "Go ahead. I don't mind." I nodded my thanks to him, and followed Kairi.

* * *

(Axel POV)

I sat in the mess hall, staring at the food in front of me, and reflecting on what just happened. Roxas has never been that serious, never! I mean yeah the way that pink hair prick acted is totally not, I repeat NOT, acceptable. But, I mean damn, no one deserves that! Being dangled over the side of the ship, and being threaten to be fed to the sharks! I won't wish that upon even my worst enemy. But now that I think about it, I've only seen Roxas act that way, when some prick we had prisoner, last month, try and do the same thing to Xion. But why would Roxas go off like that over a girl he barely kno...I am so dumb! Know I get!  
"Captain in the Mess!" Everyone jumped to their feet, including me. Despite how much we all respected Roxas, he also scarred the shit outta us! I mean come on, calm and joking with us one minute, and the next he's dangling a guy off the side of the ship by a rope from the sail. I watched Roxas and Sora enter the mess, and Roxas sighed in annoyance.  
"Please for the love of god," he laughed, "I'm not mad still. And i really hated it when you guys are uncomfortable around me. So for the love of god, at ease!" At that everyone relaxed and went back to their business. I simply sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. I reminded myself that I've known Roxas for too long to think he'd take his anger out on us. After all I was one of the original shipmates of the 13th Moon when it was still just a experimental ship in the Twilight Destniy's Navy. Yeah crazy right? Me along with others aboard, had originally been assigned to create the Kings newest ship. I had met Roxas the day I was order to go to the castle and receive my instructions from the King. Back then Roxas was a whole different person, he was a happy go lucky kid, almost like Sora.  
"Hey Axel." Speak of the devil, well devils I guess. Roxas and Sora waved to me, from the food line, and I motioned for them to join me. There wasn't any assignment of seating, which is why our captain and first mate could sit with me, the navigator.  
"Roxas, Sora," I cockily said, "What's up with you two?" They looked at me slightly confused, then to each other.  
"What do ya mean?" Roxas asked, looking back at me. I rolled my eyes, even though they were both brilliant swordsmen and tacticians, they were both still pretty blind in matter of the heart, especially their own.  
"I mean both of you being very "friendly" with the princesses," I smirked, "and them returning the feeling. Haha honestly if I didn't know any better, which I do by the way, I'd say you've got a thing for them." I got a blush and a nervous look outta both of 'em. Hahaha and queue the denial.  
"I-We don't know what you're talking about," Sora answered, "Hey what happened to Riku." I turn around notice that Riku had his hair in a mess along with his shirt.  
"Hmm," I curiously said, "Good question."

* * *

(Sora POV)

I waved Riku over, and he looked really nervous. That is beyond weird! Riku's never nervous, or at least he hides it better than this. But he came over to the table and sat with us.  
"Soooo..." Roxas simply said.  
"What happen to you?" I asked. He turned red and nervously chuckled.  
"Ummm...yah about that," he weakly said, "First promise me you guys won't kill me okay." Okay... What's up with him?  
"Of course," I answer, " Why would we kill you?" Seriously I doubt he could tick us off that much.  
"Well...last night...um," he started, and began to tell his story.

* * *

(Riku's POV)  
Last Night

I walked off with the rest of the crew, not very shaken by the days results. Though it did hurt to see those two girls act the way they did. I guess Sora's starting to rub off on me. Speaking of which, where is he? We're bunkmates and he's never out this late. So where was he?  
Knock, knock  
Soft knocks of our door, brought me out of my thoughts. Who could it be at this hour?  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"It's Xion," an angelic voice answered, "Can I come in?" I moved quickly to the door, excitement pumping my heart, though my face didn't show it. I tried to open the door as calmly as I could, which surprisingly worked. I was greeted by the sight of the raven haired girl, who I owed my life to, smiling at me. I returned it a kind smirk.  
"Hey Xion," I causally asked, "What's up?" I noticed a slight pink on her cheeks. Huh? Wonder what's up with her?  
"Nothing really. Um," she paused, looking unsure of herself, "Can...can I come in please? There something I really need to tell you." I blinked and smiled, and motioned for her to enter. She smiled and nodded a thanks to me. She sat herself down on Sora's bed, which thankfully he actually clean.  
"So what's up?" I asked, I usually just get straight to the point. She played with her short hair, and chuckled a little, the pink on her cheeks darkening.  
"Well..." She looked at me, then the floor, "Ugh this was sssssoooo much easier in my head." What?  
"What was easier in your head?" I asked, starting to worry a bit. If she's been hurt, or worse, I wanted to know!  
"Telling you how I feel," she turned crimson, "Riku...Riku I really, really, really like you. Maybe I more than like you, I don't know. But I do know that keeping this from you has been eating me up inside." I stare at her, and my mind is blank except for her "confession." She saw my expression, and her face fell. Her eyes fell to the ground.  
"I'm sorry," disappointment dripping from her words, "I shouldn't have told yo-" I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers, they were so soft and inviting. I heard a muffled gasp from her, she froze, but eventually eased into it. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and my arms went around her waist. We finally parted our lips, because of the need for oxygen.  
"Riku..." She hushed, "I didn't think.." I cut her off with another kiss.  
"You think way too much," I laugh, "I've felt the same way for a long time Xion. And my feelings only grew stronger when you and Sora saved me from the darkness. Sora may have help, but Xion, you were the light that saved me from the darkness." I smiled finally getting those words off my chest, the words I have been wanting to tell her for two years now. I watched her blush become even stronger. But then I saw something flash in her eyes, and a smirk enter her delicate lips.  
"You know," she evilly smirked, "Sora told me he was going to keep Princess Kairi company tonight. So if you think about it, we have your room all to ourselves." My eyes widen, picking up her hint. I carried her to my bed, and we continued with an intense, passionate, war of lips.

* * *

(Roxas POV)  
Present

"And that's what happened," Riku sheepish said, "But that's as far as we went. I promise."  
I just started at my brothers best , most trusted, friend. I couldn't believe it! I mean it was no secret the my sister and Riku liked each other, and me and Sora teased them both about it. I always told them I'd be happy for them, but now...now that it really happened. I don't know how to feel? Apart of me wants to congratulate them both, while another part wants me to bash Riku's skull in. I could see that Sora was having a similar internal war.  
"Well..." I finally said, "As long as you make her happy, and she doesn't come to either of us with a broken heart... I guess it's fine." Riku stared at me in disbelief.  
"That being said Riku," I continued, "Mess up my sister and I'll leave you on a desert island, wishing I had killed you. Got it?" He nodded his head showing I understood.  
"That won't happen," he confidently said, "I promise. I'll take care of her." I nodded as did Sora, showing our confidence in Riku. I then realized Sora still wanted to talk to me.  
"Now if you two will excuse us," I stood up, "Me and Sora need to talk in private." I left and Sora followed.

* * *

(Riku's POV)

I let out a huge sigh of relief when Roxas and Sora left. Don't get me wrong their the nicest guys, especially Roxas when you get to know him, but they both can put fear into the bravest of men. Plus after what I heard Roxas did to that one crew mate, I was afraid to tell either of them.  
"Well," Axel said unsure, "They handled that better than expected." I faced him, and breathed a little easier.  
"Yeah," I nervously chuckled, "I honestly thought Roxas was gonna top what he did to the pink guy, when I told him. Haha well not I just have to avoid pissing him off period. Any ideas?"  
"Yeah three things," he smirked, "1) Don't argue with him. 2) Don't make his sister cry. 3) Don't mess with the captain period! Got it memorized?" He place a finger to one of his temples, and gave his signature cocky smirk.  
I roll my eyes. Great, I forgot who I'm talking to.  
"And you know this works how?" I ask. He smirked, looking over to the food line, I follow his gaze and see the yellow hair female cook. I keep forgetting her name.  
"Just from personal experience," he casually said, "Date my last captain's sister he wasn't to please til she told him that she loved me." He then chuckled, and got up before I could ask him anything else.  
"Talk to ya later kid." he simply said.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

"Okay Sora what is it," I asked, he looked confused, "(sigh) you said we need to talk about something important?" His eyes flashed with acknowledgement, rare for him; trust me.  
"Right," he started, "I was thinking, we still have some friends in Travers Port, right? Maybe we could ask them to help us in our fight? You know, not sailing with us, but just helping us take on Xehanorts forces." I sighed, this wasn't the first timwe Sora has suggested this, and I usually gave him the same answer.  
"Sora," I sighed, "We've been over this at least a dozen times! We can't ask for their help, they still don't trust me, being a dark bearer and all. That and I doubt they'd aid us in a possible suicide mission."  
"But what if we told them we had the Princesses of Radiant Gardens with us?" He asked. That hopeful look lingering in his eyes. I was about to brush his suggestion off, but I stopped myself. That actually wasn't that bad of an idea. If Leon and his crew of mercenaries knew we had the princesses aboard, they just may be willing to ally themselves with us.  
"Well I guess it's worth a shot," I said, "But don't get your hopes up."

* * *

( ? POV)

I looked across the vast ocean, but still I hide my face beneath this cursed hood. Though not many knew, or probably cared, who I was. But with the Dark Navy after me, I can't be too careful.  
"Sir," said one of my loyal men, "We think we found them. They're heading to Travers Port." I nodded.  
"Then set corse," I said, "We have to warn them before it's too late."

* * *

Unknown POV

I awoke in darkness, just like I had been created. The black visor of my mask, the only thing that separates me from the rest of the world. The only thing protecting me from the unkind cruel light the world would use to blind me. In an attempt to keep on the path to power, they tell me.  
"Master it would seem that Number XI has finally awakened," said an ice cold voice, "Shall we have him tested him?" I have know this voice for nearly a year now, and every time it refers to me as Number XI, it's the only name I have and I don't really mind it.  
"No that won't be necessary," an aged graveled voice answered, "After all I want to see how XI preforms on his own. It be nice to know we wasted a year creating him, and just to only have to train him. However, we will have to give him a proper name, XI will only draw attention." There was a long moment of pause, and I smiled in the silence. Why bother naming me at all? I'm just an experiment aren't I?  
"Nexus," stated the older voice, "Your name from this day forth shall be Nexus. Now arise my new apprentice." My body acted on it's own. I lifted myself up, into a sitting position, and observed my surroundings; thinking it come in handy later. It looked like I was in a laboratory, a very ill-light one, made of stone and metal supported the room.  
"Yes Master," I said without hesitation, "What is it you require from me?" I bow my head slightly, showing my respect to the elderly, bald, tan old man. He merely chuckled at the sight of me doing this.  
"Nexus," he simply said, "What I require is for you to remove your helmet." I did as I was told without a second thought. Once removed the ice cold voice gasped.  
"My lord," it said, "He looks just like-"  
"Hush Vexen," the Master ordered, "Nexus take a look at yourself please." The Master motioned to a mirror behind a sink, again I followed his instruction without hesitation. I walked up to the sink and looked at the face staring back. Lightly tamed skin, firry golden eyes, and black spiked up hair that seemed to defy gravity. This was my face. I then felt something heavy in one of my hands. I looked down to see an oddly shaped black blade, but I was holding it in a reverse style. Although, I don't recognize it, it felt familiar, as did the weight. I then noticed that it somewhat resembled a key.  
"Excellent," the Master said, "Now Nexus it is time to prove your worth to us." He snapped his fingers, darkness gathered in a single spot of the room, and out of darkness came a boy with an appearance similar to mine but his hair was spiked differently. Not only that he seemed to carried himself in a cocky manner.  
"This is Vanitus," Master explained, "Now he shall be your partner, and together, the two of you shall complete the most important mission for the entire kingdom." He snapped his fingers again, but this time three images appeared and floated out in front of me. One was of a boy who looked like me, but with blonde hair and blue eyes. Another was of a boy that looked like Vanitus, except with brown hair and blue eyes. The last one was of a raven haired girl with blue eyes. Are these three related?  
"Who are they Master?" I asked emotionless.  
"These are the surviving members of the Heart family," he explained, "The most wanted of fugitives! You and Vanitus are tasked with catching them, and bringing them to me. At any cost! Understood?" He eyed me suspiciously, I ignored it.  
"Understood," I repeated, "Bring them to you, at any cost." Master gave me a toothy grin, and motioned for Vanitus to join us.  
"Then let's get you prepared." Master encouraged me.  
"According to my spy aboard their ship," Vanitus told Master, "They should be heading towards Travers Port."

* * *

**And done! Hope you guys enjoy took me a good while to write this chapter here. Have any questions and I'll try and answer them for you. Anyway leave me a review or suggestion.**

**(please note that the following was made after reading a review)**

** YYYYYEEEEEESSSSS! Ah finally I got a guest to review! Yahoo! And I cannot say if the Nexus is Ven or not, but I think ? identity will surprise you. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Darkness Gathers

Chapter 7: Darkness Gathers

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. My goal by the next few chapters is to have a few more followers or something, but it's no biggie. I did get a a question from someone as to who was "?" was well sadly I can't tell you, because "?" will reveal himself in later chapters. I'm also willing to give away a few details of the story to anyone who can guess who the man in the white hood was in chapter five, so if you think you know who it is, let me know, and I'll tell you if your right. Here's a hint not an OC. Also anyone is free to guess as to who the spy is. Also seriously?! do I need to keep my chapters hostage just for new reviews and followers? Hopefully we don't have to find out. Leave a review and recommend this story to your friends or your own followers. DO IT! Also after this chapter I'm planning on changing the story summary.**

* * *

(Roxas POV)

We have finally reach the waters of Travers Port in two days, which thankfully went by smoothly, and Namine and Kairi seemed to be doing much better. I had meant what I said when I told the crew they were now one of us, but because they were both inexperience with ships, I had them help Aqua down in the infirmary. I've talked to Namine as well, she says that knowing that her and Kairi are safe on the Moon with us is helping them. In all honesty I don't think that's entirely true. I honestly think that it's Aqua's mother like nature that is helping them right now. Plus having something to keep their minds busy was probably helping them out.  
I was in my room, staring at the picture of me and my two oldest friends, Hayner and Olette. I sighed, I wish they had decided to join me, but I didn't blame them. I mean why become a pirate when you can have a lifetime of happiness with the person you love. I'm really glad for them both. I let out a lingering yawn, my sleeping habits have only worsen, since Namine stayed that night. But with the little sleep I gain I return to The World of Departure, and continue training with a white blade with same mysterious man.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
I brought out of my own head, as I turn my attention to the door. I sigh.  
"Come in," I tell whoever it is. And in comes Zexion, our communication specialist, dressed in a trench coat similar to mine, his dark silver hair, that always covered his right eye, and in his hand was on that book he always had.  
"We're about a half hour from Port," he simply said, "You need to choose a shore party captain." With that I nodded my thanks, and he left. Zexion was a man a very few words, but he was probably the smartest one aboard this ship.  
Now who to choose for the shore party, I can't let the whole crew leave, I still need the Moon protected, and Axel practically refused to leave the ship. Of course I'll be going, as will Sora, because we need to see if an "old friend" of ours, Leon Squall, is willing to help us in defeating uncle. After that Sora and I could easily pick up any supplies we needed, however that would probably take to long. Oh wait a minute! Namine and Kairi still haven't received new clothes, huh, well I guess I can send them into town, but it's probably best to send Xion and Riku with them. This will work, the princesses can get new clothes with Xion, then them and Riku can take care of the supplies we need. All we ready need is food, water, medicines, and drinks! All the weapons and ammunitions we need is back at the hideout.

* * *

Namine POV

I was down in the infirmary, helping Aqua take count of our medical supplies, which we are in relative short supply of. How could this ship use this much meds, with such a small crew?  
"Hey Aqua?" I asked the blue haired doctor, "How come you guys use so many meds? I thought this was a small crew?" She giggled a little shaking her head.  
"The meds aren't always for the crew," she answered, "Roxas, Sora, Riku, Xion, and myself, get into a lot of tough fights. That's why we have a large amount for such a small crew. However we have a more for Roxas considering how many fights he gets in. Gunshots, saber cuts, stab wounds, and that was all in one week mind you." I knew she meant it as a joke, but it still scared me, that Roxas was hurt that much. How could he still be alive after those kinds of injuries?  
"Ar-are you serious?" I nervously ask. She looks at me with worried eyes.  
"Sadly," she sighed, "Yes. Roxas has a talent for attracting danger, especially towards himself." I felt my heart ache, and my spine shiver. Why would he put himself through that?  
"But he's always managed to get back on his feet," she smiled, "Always wants to be the last one to be checked on, just incase someone else is more severely injured. And besides...Oh hello Roxas." I blinked. Roxas was here! I turned around, and did indeed see my savior/captain. Wearing his usual black trench coat, and there was gentle smile on his face, which I rarely saw over these past two days, unless he was talking to me.  
"Aqua," he greeted, "Namine." His smiled grew after saying my name, and I felt my cheeks heat up.  
"We're nearing Port," he continued, "And I'm here to tell Namine she'll be joining the shore party, which will consist of Xion, Riku, Sora, Kairi, and myself." I blinked, he was bringing me and Kairi along? Why?  
"Oh," I heard Aqua say, "Any reason your taking the princesses?" He silently, but confidently, nodded.  
"Yes," he answered, "Since they only have one pair of clothes, I'm having Xion escort them around the port to purchase clothes for sailing. Then when they're done, I'd like you to help Riku pick up our supplies." Wait, where would Roxas and Sora be? He turned to take his leave.  
"Wait?" I asked stopping him in tracks, "Where will you and Sora be during this?" I half expected him to not answer, but to my surprise, he turned to me.  
"My brother and I," he started, "Will be asking for a favor from an "old friend" so it may take a while." He turned and left, leaving my mind to swim in a pool of questions. Who was this "old friend"? Why did Roxas seem hesitant? What favor could they be asking for? I turned to Aqua, with the questions on the tip of my tongue, but she gave me a look that said "it's best that you don't know." So I kept my mouth shut. Hoping that the answer will reveal itself later.

* * *

Travers Port  
(Roxas's POV)

We docked in port, but we hid all evidence that the Moon was a pirate ship. Disguising her as mercenary vessel, which was easy mind you. All we did was hide the loot we had in our trick walls, so if the ship was inspected, they would find no evidence of piracy. It always amazed me how stupid some inspector could be. Speak of the devil, here comes the inspector right now.  
"Well Mister Destan," the man said, "It would seem that your ship is clean, and poses no threat. But might I ask what purpose do these twenty-six cannons serve?" Destan was the name I always gave to strangers, nobody questioned it because it was a common name amongst the seas. I also mentally laughed, that the amount of cannons was all he found suspicious with The Moon. This moron, clearly doesn't know enough about ships to be called an inspector.  
"Very easy answer sir," I say using a fake accent, "There are quite a flock of pirates out there. And sometimes they attack in groups, my crew and I like to be prepared to we bought ourselves all these cannons to take them out quicker. Plus, if something can spare the lives of my men, I'll glad use it." It was a half-lie really, the purpose of the cannons was true, but their targets weren't. Yet the man seemed to buy it and gave me a slip of paper.  
"Alright then," he said, "You're ship can stay docked till weeks end. If you don't leave by then we'll confiscate it. Understood?" I put on a fake smile, and shake the man hand. I watched as he left, I sighed.  
"Thought he would never leave," I breathed, "Alright let's go." I signal for Sora, Xion, Riku, Kairi, and Namine, to leave the ship. Axel meet me before I left.  
"Any last orders before you depart?" He asked. I smirk, Axel may be my best friend, so he was always so casual around me, and I didn't care.  
"Yeah," I said, "If we're not back in five hours, send out someone to search for us, and only one person this time, Axel." The last time I had been gone longer, he sent half the crew searching for me, only to find me at a bar, having a nice friendly chat with the bar keeper.  
"Fine." He sighed. And with that we parted ways. I put up my hood and soon I caught up with the others because they were waiting for me, Namine seemed strangely eager for me. I shrugged it off like it was nothing. Sora and I joined them on their way to the market, since we knew Leon's usual spot was in the same direction. The way to markets must've scared Namine a bit, cause she clung to my arm for a while. I can't blame her really, there are some really sketchy people lining these noisy streets, and some of them were criminals, I think. I also didn't like some of the way they eyed Namine, they clearly had bad intentions in their eyes. So in an attempt to have them back off, I "accidentally" open my coat a bit , revealing my twin Sparrow Revolver pistols, and throwing knives. I could see from the corner of my that all of them backed away in fear. I smiled, I could smell their fear rippling through the air, and it gave me a strange feeling of pleasure. Knowing that my darkness was growing stronger from this, I stopped, and was thankful Namine didn't notice. If she really thinks that I'm some kind of hero, I want to keep that fantasy alive for just long enough for her to trust me, so that i could protect her.  
After a while we eventually made it to Leon's usual spot. A tavern called Merlin's. Meaning it was time for us to split up.  
"Well," Sora sheepishly said, "We better get going if we want to find our friend." I saw the reluctant look on Kairi's face, she clearly didn't want Sora to leave. The whole time we spent getting here, the two of them had been talking and laughing with each other. It was nice to see that Kairi was doing okay, I guess, and I've never seen Sora like this. Might be something worth talking about later? I tried to follow him, but Namine tugged on my arm. She looked scared, like she'd never see me again if I left. I simply smiled.  
"Don't worry I'll be fine," I chuckled, "Once we're done, we'll catch up with you guys. Okay?" I hope that she would take in my words.  
"Promise?" She whispered. I smiled, the thought of promising something would make it come true, should have made me laugh. But with her, it made me smile. I found it very adorable that she was that naïve, if that is the right word? I don't know.  
"Promise." I simply say, and give her grin and follow after Sora. Although I originally thought I gave her empty words, they echoed throughout my head, and I realize that I actually meant it. What is with me these days?  
When we enter the tavern, we're greeted by the smell of alcohol and bums. A foul combination, I must say. It took me a while but eventually I spotted Leon, he was actually hard to find. His hair was the same color as Sora, but it long like Riku's almost, he also had a scar that ran across his forehead and the brim of his nose. He wore a leather jacket, a tan shirt, and black jeans. The man had a drink in hand, and his large gunblade at his side. (It was like a giant revolver, but with a sword like handle and giant blade shooting out instead of a pistol barrel.)  
Sora motioned for me to follow him, which I happily did, considering Leon doesn't really trust me, and also Sora was really Leon's friend.  
"Hey Leon," Sora called out, causing Leon to turn to use, surprise across his face, "Long time no see." Leon smiled, then he saw me and his usual cold serious look reappeared.  
"Sora good to see," he smiled, then looked at me, "Roxas." I rolled my eyes behind the shadows of my hood. Leon never liked me, he was originally a knight from a village in Radiant Gardens that had been destroyed by a dark key bearer, so he now takes it out on all dark bearers. I guess I get that logic, but still, I fight on the side of light. That counts for something right?  
"Leon," I reply, "You look good. Let's skip the pleasantries and go straight to business." Leon's face grew serious, well even more serious.  
"And what would that be?"he motioned for us to sit with him. We take the motion, and join him.  
"We're thinking of going after Xehanort," Sora discretely says, "And we need help in taking him down. And we were wondering-"  
"If I'd be willing to help?" Leon coldly cut in. I felt my eye twitch a bit.  
"Y-yeah." Sora answered. Leon sighed.  
"Sora," he said, "Do you know how many people have tried doing that? This past year alone, about over five hundred brave warriors have tried and failed. What makes you think that you'd stand a chance, even my help?" Sora didn't seem to have an answer so I spoke up.  
"Because," I spoke, "Xehanorts been hunting us like dogs, but we always manage to either out run, or kill his troops. By ourselves, my brother and I can put a big dent in his forces. But not enough of one to get to him and kill him." Leon just looked at me, as if he trying to find a weak point in me.  
"So that's were me and my team come in?" He asked coldly, "You wanna use us a cannon fodder, for his men?" I furrow my brows in anger.  
"No," I try to answer calmly, "With you and your team, you join us in punching a path straight to that bastard." I wait for his reaction, and was surprised to see it soften.  
"There something different about you," he stated, "Not sure what? But still if I say yes to this, I have to know, why now?" I hesitate, Sora clearly didn't want to answer, because neither of us know what Leon will do when he hears what happened.  
"Leon," I sigh, "Xehanort attack Radiant Gardens."  
"What?" He blinked  
"He went after the castle," I continued, "We tried to save it, but-"  
"Did anyone survive?" He demanded. I sighed.  
"Yes," I answer, "I believe a soldier named Cloud evacuated some civilians." I heard Leon mutter a thanks of sorts. Curious.  
"Can't believe the royal family is gone," he said, "Never thought that the Wises would be kil-"  
"Actually," I cut him off, "We were able to recuse two of the royal family." He shot me surprised eyes.  
"What?" He breathed. I nodded my head  
"Yeah," I said, "Ansem wanted us to protect his two daughters. So that's what we're doing." Leon had a combination of emotion in his eyes, but there were two I clearly saw, anger, and concern.  
"And your planning what," he asked, "To go into battle with them aboard the Moon?" Huh hadn't really thought of that.  
"Uh...I guess." I answer. A part of me hated that this was my plan, though I have no idea as to why.  
"Then I'm joining you," he sternly said, "If those two are involved then someone, other than you, needs to make sure that they're safe. At all coat!" I bite my lip and hold back my anger. Who does Leon think he is? More importantly who does he think I am? Some heartless monster?! I would love to fight Leon right now, but we need him. So I'll play nice.  
"That is..." I fight back my anger, "Acceptable. We will give you the location of our meeting place in either a matter of days or a week." Leon nodded, but didn't look entirely stratified with the terms.  
"Fine by me," he said, "Just try and keep them safe. Got it?" I bite back my anger again, and was thankful that Sora finally spoke up.  
"Don't worry Leon," he said, "Nothing will happen to them."

* * *

(Namine's POV)

I walked into, what looked like, a make shift clothing store with Kairi and Xion, while Riku waited outside, something about making sure no one tried anything funny. I normally I would have thought he was being paranoid, but given the situation, I don't blame him. After Roxas and Sora left us, i had noticed that some of the people in the crowds, namely the MEN, had been eyeing us up. I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head, and succeeded thanks to the "shopping."  
"I think we should see how these look on you both," I heard Xion smile, "Besides wouldn't want you to one day regret the way you look." She piled the clothes she helped us pick out, then forced me and Kairi into separate changing rooms, I sighed and somehow knew that Kairi did as well. Xion might be a warrior, but she definitely shopped like a princess. Not even I would pick out these many clothes! I sighed and prepared for the little "fashion show" that Xion expected.

1 hour later

An hour, an hour of trying on clothes! Well I can't complain since I finally had something new to wear, but I did have to endure Xion teasing me that her brothers would love our new looks. I had gotten some simple white shirts and some tan pants that, according to Xion, would be easy to move around. I thought that this was all we were getting, but nope. Xion told me that I should pick out something pretty for when they get to their hideout. I didn't understand what she meant. So Xion ended up picking something out for me. She picked out a beautiful white long sleeve shirt that had faint touches of grey, and a dark grey skirt that went to my knees. Kairi got off easy I think, for "work" clothes she got ones similar to mine, but they were red and pink, and Xion is apparently the same size as Kairi and has some spare "pretty" clothes for her.  
"How are we going to pay for this?" Kairi asked. My eyes widen. I hadn't even thought of how we were going to afford these clothes. But Xion laughed a bit.  
"Don't worry you two," she giggle, "I've got this." She pulled out a small pouch, that jingled as she tossed it into the air. She walked up to front desk and payed the clerk with about twenty gold pieces! Twenty gold pieces! Don't we need that for supplies? Xion got the clerk to but our clothes into manageable packages, and we followed her outside. Riku noticed us and led us to the other markets. I looked at Xion and clear my throat.  
"Um Xion," I asked, "Don't you think we spent a bit too much? I mean twenty gold coins?" I heard Riku chuckle.  
"You only spent twenty?" He asked, "Man that was cheaper than I would have guessed. And trust me Namine, that doesn't even put a dent into how much we have." I threw my head back in shock. How much could they possibly have?

Sometime later

We had finally gathered up all the supplies, luckily Riku took the heaviest of them. I was handling half the meds and a quarter of the food, and of course my clothes.  
"Alright let's head back," Xion said, "My brothers should be done with their "meeting," so we'll probably bump into them. Then they can help us carry the supplies." We all murmured in agreement, I felt a little happy knowing I'd see Roxas again. We started walking when I suddenly felt chills run up my spine. I see Roxas and ignore the feeling until I feel it again, I turn my head and notice that there are two masked men in the crowd.

* * *

(Nexus POV)

"Alright follow me Nexus," Vanitus calls out, "Let go hunting." We step through a dark portal, and arrive in a very crowded and busy market street. I should feel nervous about being a crowds, but for some reason...I'm not like I've done something like this millions of time.  
"Alright keep your eyes open," Vanitus said, "They're crafty little brats those three." I swear every word out of this guy made me annoyed. Why does he have to be joking all the time? This is serious. We're hunting dangerous fugitives! I scan the crowds and notice something that stood out. A guy with long silver hair, with him were three girls, one blonde, red, and raven haired. Then two other men joined them, I recognized them instantly, they were the fugitives.  
"Vanitus," I said, "I think I found them." I motioned my head and he followed it with his eyes.  
"Good job," I heard him smile, "Now let's have some fun." He rubbed his hand together, and I knew innocents were gonna be killed.  
"Hold on wait," I place a hand on his shoulder, "Let's scare this crowd away so we don't miss them." Vanitus seemed to take a moment to think, but he gave an aggravated sigh.  
"Alright fine," he reluctantly said, "We'll do it your way." I quietly let out a sigh of relief, when Vanitus wasn't looking of course.

* * *

(Roxas POV)  
We find the others easily and catch up with them. But then I felt two dark presences. I scan the crowd, and I see not one, but two masked men. They started moving towards us. I could feel waves of darkness roll from their very bodies. One of them had to be Vanitus. I turned to my siblings and Riku.  
"They found us." I simply told them, they were shocked but understood what I said.  
"Well what now?" Riku asks, "It's not like we can leave the princesses to fend for themselves." I looked at him and frown.  
"I'll open a portal," I told him, "When i do take them and Xion and get to the ship. That's an order." I cut him off before he can argue, Xion looked upset, but she had a glimpse of thanks. Sora is already ready for a fight. I notice the two men shoving their way towards us. I walk up to Namine catching her by surprise, and lean my face to her ear.  
"Stay safe," I whispered to her, "I'll be back soon. I promise." Before she could say anything else I open a corridor and push her in, Xion grabbed Kairi, and Riku hesitantly followed.  
Thankfully no one really noticed this. Sora and I walked side by side, ready for whatever these two had. Even though I knew where our enemy was, I couldn't shake the feeling like I was missing something. I then heard a scream emit from the crowd, I saw that it was a woman.  
"THEY BEAR DARK KEY'S!" Shit! They already summoned they're blades! Well so much for being discrete. Sora summoned his Keyblade, while I, to avoid to much attention, took out my twin Sparrow's ready to go. They held their Keyblades out and ready. The one on the left was Vanitus, his Keyblade, Void Gear is hard to mistake, the one on the right must be new. But his Keyblade does look familiar. Ignoring that, the four of us stood our ground, not moving and waiting for the streets to be cleared. I notced that Vanitus partner was dressed in similar armor to his, except there was a demonic looking heart on his chest, and the color of the armor was more black. Once we were alone, Vanitus cleared his throat.  
"So now that the distractions are gone," I could hear him smile, "Why don't we have ourselves a little party!" He jumped into the air and went after Sora, who was able to block the attacks Vanitus threw at him. I take a shot at Vanitus, when a Keyblade struck the gun out of my hand. I turned my head to see Vanitus's partner charging at me. I take quick aim and fire my other pistol, hoping to at least bit his legs. No effect the guy moved as quick as wind, and merely moved out of the way of my shots. His Keyblade rematerialized in his hand, and he was up close to me, knocked the gun out of my hand, and tried to swing down on me. My instincts took over, I kneed the masked guy in groin, and rolled away. I summoned Oblivion, and saw my opponent had recovered much quicker than I excepted. He held his Keyblade in reverse, and took a fighting stance that screamed familiarity.  
"Who are you!" I demanded. He grunted a laugh, and tossed his head to the side a bit.  
"Nexus!" He answered, "And I'm taking you down." He charged at me and I mirrored the action. Our black blades met, and sparks, clashing, and grunts echoed the ought out the air. We both battle for dominance, our eyes set on each other. But then I noticed something odd, running up the length of Oblivion was a white chain. That has never been there before. Where did it come from?!  
"You're making this too easy!" Shouted Nexus. I realized that he was staring to push his blade stronger against mine.

* * *

(Sora's POV)  
Vanitus came right at me slashing and trying to land a hit, but I was just barely able to keep up with his unnatural speed. It amazed me that he was able to move this fast. When he tried to cut me in half I made sure that Kingdom Key meet his blade, and we pressed against each other.  
"Heh do you really think you stand a chance?" I heard Vanitus mock. I would've protested, but I knew he was right. I a straight up sword fight Vanitus would win. But Van never really had master magic before, unlike me.  
"Firgra!" I shout. Making three balls of fire appear around me, then they spun around me in a defensive manner, each one smacking into Van, throwing him to the side. I ran straight towards my, almost identical, older brother ready to knock him out. But before I even touched him, van launched a series of dark attack that I managed to block with my light attacks. But I noticed that where the black magic fell strange dark blue red eyed creatures formed and they attack me.

"Get 'im my unversed!" Van laughed evilly. Now these thing were pretty easy to beat, but they just kept coming. From where? I have no idea. I managed to defeat all the small ones, but out of nowhere this big one that looked like a gum ball machine came right after.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know if you approve of the use of the** **unversed or not? Also tell me what you think of my story cover. Its the first original piece I submitted online, hope you guys like it. Hope you guys don't mind me twisting the Unversed usage and stuff. Can't tell you hard that's going to be. Any way leave me review...please. Also Nexus's origins are very difficult to explain but I will let the story do my talking.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Chosen One?

Chapter 8: The Chosen One?

* * *

**Hey guys as promised here's the next chapter. Now DuelRoxas16, I like your guess, but sadly Ven is not the man in white. But I will tell you this, your sort of on the right track. Also please note that I was not able to make an update two weeks ago dude to personal and school life, my bad. Oh and something to keep in mind, Nexus's Keyblade is like The Key to Peoples Hearts but styled like Ven's. Also fair warning there is alcohol in this chapter, I do not endorse underaged drinking.**

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I suddenly heard Sora scream in pain. I turn to see that he is trapped in a monster that, for some reason, reminds me of a gum ball machine. I watched in horror as he then covered in darkness, and as Kingdom Key slid across the ground. I felt a mix of emotions burn in my heart, but the two strongest were anger and concern. I felt my a sudden two waves of strength surge through my body, one was all too familiar to me, darkness, but the other one it felt like that power I found when I protected me and Namine from the collapsed wall. Despite my confusion, with the new found powers I pushed Nexus off me, and punched his face mask, causing it to crack and break revealing one of his eyes, but for some reason I didn't feel any pain. I ignored the questions that began to spark in my mind, and ran towards Sora and Van. I let Oblivion's tip scratch against the ground, and my free hand formed a fist, but not of rage. For some reason, I felt...not at peace, but also not bloodthirsty; which is how I normally feel when I let the darkness embrace me. Then I heard the all too familiar sound of Kingdom Key being summoned, but the weird thing was...it was summoned into my hand! I can tell because of the foreign weight in my, previously, free hand, and the feel of sword grip in my hand. My body seemed to moving on it's own, like I was being driven by an instinct that magically been implanted.

"What the-! Roxas?" I heard Vanitus shout. My gaze shifted from Sora to him, as did the direction my feet pushed me towards. Something, somehow, was telling me that taking care of Van would make freeing Sora easier. Like a very, very, very faint whisper.

"Troops form up!" Vanitus shouted, snapping his fingers, these blue demonic creatures with red eyes, just seemed to rise from the shadows on the ground. They started charging towards me, silent as puppets. I let out roar, filled with the strangest mixture of emotions. Anger, Concern, Hatred, and...Love? Going with it, I began to move quicker than I ever thought possible. As the creatures came towards me, I slashed Oblivion horizontally, splitting two of the demons in half, then I followed by pivoting on the heels of my feet and using Kingdom Key to split another in a downward cut. I had mere seconds before more would attack me, but time seemed to slow down and I noticed that the demons seemed to simply dissolve/fade away into nothing. This really didn't register in my mind yet though, I was still being pushed by that unknown power. I continues to cut down the monsters Van had summoned, but more kept coming. If I killed one, two stronger ones would take it's places. But I kept going and going. I could feel, the odd cold warmth, my dark powers being channeled into Oblivion, as a black mist began to emit off it. Strangely though, I felt something being channeled into Kingdom Key, it was not darkness, it was warm and radiated like a hot desert sun, but kind like a calm August sun. I swung Kingdom Key slicing one creature clean in half, and noticed that whips of light seemed to be calmly burning from the Keyblade. I then felt a strange sense of...peace, at least I think, wash over me as I continued to fight the monsters, never once tiring, nor missing a beat or a hit. I never have once fought with two blades, not even before summoning my Keyblade, I had always been trained how to fight with one. So why did wielding and fighting with two seem so natural...so right?

After what felt like an hour, I sled the final creature and calmly waited for another to appear. One never did. I turned to Vanitus, who had was trying to get Nexus up to his feet, I shifted my eyes to the monster that held Sora, and I burst towards it. Before the creature could move I had sliced through it and was behind it. My Keyblades held high behind my back. My eyes fixed to nothing, I heard the beast die and the soft thud of Sora landing on the ground. I rushed towards him, but slowed down when I noticed two things. 1) Van and Nexus were rushing towards me. 2) Sora was unconscious. I casted a protective barrier around him, normally these barrier were a mixture of Reflect and Darkness, but this time it was a mixture of Darkness and...Light! I had no time to stop and stare, I ran towards Van and Nexus. The three of us met and as did our blades. Normally I would have been over powered, but with two Keyblades I was able to block anything they threw at me. The three of us were drawing to a stale mate, none of scoring a hit. I could see in the eye shown from Nexus's broken mask, that he was confused about something. Vanitus must've been having enough because he slammed his Keyblade into the ground sending a shock wave of darkness towards me. I mentally began to panic.

"Let your heart guide you." I heard a voice whisper. Instantly my body literally began to move on it's own. My mind only watched as I jumped into the air, with kingdom key raised above my head. I felt the light emitting off it grow brighter, I then slammed it into the ground and a wave of light began to rush towards Vanitus. Not moving in time, he was struck by the light and was sent flying. I felt victorious for a moment, somehow I was wielding the powers of light, and beating Van. Then I felt something sharp make contact with my arm, I saw a cut and Nexus's strange Keyblade spinning and flying behind me. Turned to see he was charging at me with his Keyblade now back in his hand. We fought and I was starting to get tired. Causing Nexus to scored more and more hits on my body. I could feel blood starting to bleed from the attacks. I was then sent to the ground by a dark field that Nexus sent towards me. My vision began fuzzy, but I could see Nexus towering above me.

"Time to embrace the darkness." He said emotionlessly. I just barely made out his Keyblade above his head. My eyes widen and I felt my heart take control of my body. I heard a strange voice shout "No" but I felt my vocal cords working. I realize that this was my voice. But how? I had no answer because, I jumped into the air, and held Oblivion and Kingdom Key out in front of me in an X formation. And suddenly a force felid of light and darkness surged through the empty air, hitting Nexus, and sending him to join Vanitus. I landed on the ground, uninjured, but seriously exhausted. I want to finish the two off right now, but I heard guards approaching. I wasted no time, I dismissed Oblivion and Sora barrier, picked him up, and open a portal to the ship. Walking into the portal, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker.

"Hope we make it," I mutter, "Cause we're not done. Not by a long shot."

* * *

Riku's POV

I was about to try and open a dark corridor, to help Sora and Roxas, when out of nowhere a corridor opens. The men take a ready position to fight off who ever it was. At first I could make out two figures, fearing the worst I summoned Way to Dawn. But then I saw that it was Sora and Roxas. Everyone seemed relieved at first, but seemed to have noticed something before anyone else. Roxas was holding Sora's Keyblade! Then I heard Xion gasp. I then noticed that Roxas was cover in cuts and bleeding pretty badly. He stumbled towards me, and pushed Sora to me as well. I caught Sora before he fell, and was about to yell at Roxas for being so careless, when I saw him falling towards the deck. Before anyone could move though, Namine tried to catch him and keep him standing. But she only managed to slow his fall, slowly sliding him to deck. I heard Xion scream an order to fetch Aqua and some meds. While everyone tried to get the ship ready for departure, I couldn't help but stare at Kingdom Key that was still in Roxas's hand. How could Roxas even hold it? Kingdom Key was a weapon of light and could only be held by the strongest of hearts of light. Not even I can hold it. And out all of us here, Roxas's heart does have the most darkness, I really hate to admit it but it's true, so why? Why does he have that Keyblade?

"Uhhhh," I heard Sora groan, "Riku wha? What happen?" Before I could answer, he sees Roxas, and his eyes widen in panic and fear.

"Roxas!" He rushes over to his injured brother, and I stayed where I was, just staring at the Keyblade.

* * *

Sora POV

"Roxas!" I cried out, rushing over to his side. He was beat up pretty bad, cuts on his arms and torso, and he was bleeding. He was out cold but thankfully Namine was cradling his head. I visually checked for signs of any other damage. My eyes stopped at his hand when I saw that my Kingdom Key was in it. But how could-? Oh crap!

"Everybody move away Roxas! NOW!" I heard Aqua order, and without looking I complied. Much like my brother, I assume, I am terrified of facing a ticked off Aqua. Namine seemed hesitant but eventually left Roxas's side. "Curaga!" I watched as the bright green light engulfed his body. It seemed a lot stronger than normal. Then I watched as Kingdom Key disappeared from his hand. Ugh this is so stupid we just got here and...Oh crap!

"Axel!" I shout, "Raise the anchor we need to get out of here before the authorities arrive! They might've seen Roxas! Set course for the island!" And at that the crew was moving preparing the Moon for sail. Axel already at the wheel, but he seemed distracted. Can't blame him I guess.

* * *

Namine POV

As I step away from Roxas I can't help but feel worried. He's been the main reason I wanted to stay aboard this ship. He made me feel safe, but beyond that he...he treated me like a very dear friend. I don't think he knows, but earlier when we just arrived I caught a glimpse of him scarring off those men that were scarring me. It's obvious that he cares about me, and my safety...But...but is there more to it?  
"Curaga!" I watched Aqua's magic bath Roxas's body. I heard Sora giving orders to the crew, but I didn't really hear any of it. All my attention was on Roxas, who still hadn't moved. I kneeled down and gently tried to wake him. But it failed.  
"Why isn't he waking up?" I heard Xion ask Aqua. I wanted to ask but decided to stay quite. Aqua knelt down to him and placed a finger to his neck.

"Roxas, is alive," Aqua sighed, "But he's seems to have somehow both physically and magically exhausted himself. All he needs right now is rest, and to be checked on until he awakes." I couldn't help but let my curiosity slip.

"Why?" Concern dripping in my voice. Aqua gave me a faint weak smile.  
"I've never seen someone this exhausted after a strong Curaga being casted on them," she explained, "And that was the strongest Curaga I've ever casted in my life. So I just wanna be sure he's alright." I nodded. I saw Sora walk up to us, a worried look across his face, it didn't really suit him.  
"Where are you gonna keep him?" He asked. Aqua sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.  
"The only place that I can think of is," she paused, "well his own room." Sora seemed to agree with this, nodding his head, he picked up his unconscious brother.  
"I take him there and keep an eye on him then." Sora simply said. Aqua shook her head with a sigh.  
"Sorry but no," she said, "you can take him to his room, but I still need to examine you."  
"What?" He asked.  
"Who knows what happened to you," she explained, "I'm gonna have to check you to make sure Vanitus didn't do something to corrupt your heart got it." Sora sighed, in defeat.  
"Then whose gonna watch him?" He asked. Aqua gave a small smirk and looked at me. From the look she gave me, she must be up to something.  
"I'll have Namine keep watch over him," she grinned, "She's been learning medic faster than expected. She's the ideal choice for watching him." Yep I knew it! She's up to something! Putting me in a room with Roxas! What is she...an unconscious Roxas. (Sigh) I guess there is no scheme here, after all she is right. I have learned healing and medics faster than Kairi and Aqua did tell me that "you seem to have nature hand at this."

"It's alright sora," I calmly say, "I'll make sure he's okay." Sora sighed again, and I give a small smile.

"Alright but I'm still taking him to his room." He stated. No one argued with him. Not even Aqua.

* * *

After Sora put Roxas on his bed he left to get inspected by Aqua. I took a seat in the chair near his bed and watched as he chest rose and fell. Despite the situation, he looked so peace. With his eyes closed and a neutral expression on his lips, he looked at peace. I felt happy for him. He deserved to feel some peace, after water he's been through I can't imagine how he's managed to stay sane. I wish I had his strength, and that I could comfor-

KNOCK KNOCK

The knock at the door made me lose my thoughts, I sighed and went to answer it. When I opened the door, I was slightly surprised to see that it was Riku and Xion, with their hands in each other's, and a bottle of something in their other hands. Are they...together?

"How is he?" Xion asked me.

"He seems to be alright," I truthfully said," He just needs rest right now." She gave a sigh of relief.

"Well that good to hear," she breathed, "oh and Namine here. This is for you. After today I think you need some wine." She handed me the bottle in her free hand. I looked at the bottle nervously. To be honest I've never touched a drop of liquor. I mean I'm not of age yet, and I've been offered small sips before all this, but never took the offer.

"Um thanks but," I nervously said, "I don't drink." Xion laughed. Why did she find this so funny?

"Well Namine," she explained, "If you're gonna be part of the crew, I suggest that you start learning. We tend to celebrate with drinks and dancing after a voyage." Oh no. Please tell me she's joking.

"She's not joking," Riku dryly said, "After our first trip, Roxas got so drunk that we ended up having to cast a sleep spell on him just to calm down. He doesn't get that drunk anymore, but he still thinks it's important to loosen up after a voyage." Xion giggled a bit. I blinked. Roxas drank? But isn't he underaged?

"But wait?" I asked, "Isn't Roxas underaged?" Xion laughed crazily. Riku just chuckled.  
"Uh Namine," he said, "Hate to tell ya this but, we are pirates. We don't really follow the rules. Remember? So relax." I still felt unsure, and pretty sure they knew it.

"Don't worry," said Xion, "I saved you the sweetest thing we had in storage. It's the best way to ease into drinking. Just don't down the whole thing kay." With that she forced the bottle into my hand, and left. After the door closed, my gaze shifted from both Roxas and wine. They did have a point. I was feeling a little stressed, and I doubt that anything short of Roxas waking up will calm me down.

"What's the harm?" I muttered. I popped the wine open, and place the opening to my lips, and felt the liquid go down my mouth. Xion was right this is really sweet, bitter at first, but sweet. I think I'm gonna like this.

* * *

(Ten minutes and five sips later)

Okay. Okay I think...I think I'm either drunk...or I'm...I'm buzzed? I don't...I don't really know. Boy! I am really hungry. But regardless...regardless I kept watch of...of Roxas. I feel my checks redden, looking at his peaceful face once again. I couldn't help but notice...notice how cute...cute he looked. Not to mention...not to mention how soft his lips...looked. I don't know why, but I...I wanted...no...NEEDED...to find out how soft they were. I placed the now almost empty bottle on the floor and got into bed next to him. I gently stroke his hair, it was...it was really soft. Hahaha! I then saw his lips parted just a little bit. My drunken, or buzzed, mind...took over. I drew my face closer to his and gently pressed my lips to his. The minute..NO...the second...NO...THE INSTANT, our lips met, I felt an electric surge course through my body. It was amazing, my heart was washed over by a gentle warmth, and time seemed to stop. His body must be reacting on instinct because he silently kissed me back. I hummed happily as it continued.

Wait...OH MY GOD I'M KISSING ROXAS IN HIS SLEEP! I don't know how I sobered up, but it chose a terrible time. I end the kiss as soon as this hits me. What the hell is wrong with me?! I mean how could I have lost control like? Ugh if that's what I'm like buzzed, I don't wanna know what I'm like drunk. I got off of Roxas and sulked in the chair eventually falling asleep. I had decided that i'll stay away from Roxas for a while.

* * *

Roxas's Dream  
Roxas POV

I awoke back on my "hearts reflection" and found I was no longer dressed in my usual attire. Instead I was wearing silver armor with black accents on the plates. In my right hand was Oblivion, in my left hand was a bright white sword that had a Keyblade guard. Though I did notice something different about my "hearts reflection" now surrounding the picture of me were the faces of my friends and family, for some reason Ven was there, and Naminé face was closer to my picture than the others. I felt a smile form on my lips. The picture was exactly like her. Her soft smile, her beautiful eyes, and her her angelic hair.

"You care for her," a voice questioned, "Don't you?" I turned ready to fight whoever it was. Prepared to silt someone's throat if need be. I eased myself once I saw it was the same man in white. But I was annoyed that he was able to pick up on my thoughts.

"What does it matter," I asked, "your here to teach me the ways of light correct?" The man nodded his head slowly.

"True," he said, "But I can only teach you if you allow light to enter your heart. And that can only happen with being honest with both yourself and me. Now you didn't answer my question." He snapped his fingers and my body went limp and my lips moved on their own.

"Yes," I honestly answered, "Yes I care about here." I know that I would never admit that to anyone, so how in the hell did he make me talk. More importantly how dare he?!

"Roxas," he said, "Believe it or not but I am only looking out for your best interests. For example, during your fight earlier today, you were able to wield your brothers Keyblade. Correct?" I unsurely nodded my head.  
"And if I'm not mistaken," he continued, "You were also able to use the powers of light?" My eyes widen.

"Wait," I demanded, "You're telling me that I was able to use the powers light?!" The man nodded.

"HOW?!" I asked. He merely chuckled.

"I thought it be obvious," he laughed, "Your heart is finally ready to accept the light within it. And when you brother was in danger. Your heart took control and your light shined bright enough for you to wield his Key."

"What but only," I started. But he cut me off.

"Only a heart of pure light can hold his?" He asked, "True but your light is just as strong as your brothers. But it is sealed within he darkness in your heart. While training with me, you will loosen the darknesses hold on your heart. Then and only will your true Keyblade of light take shape and keep you and those you hold dear safe." I was silent. I had every reason to dismiss his words as nothing but insanity, but I didn't. I believed him. It was starting to make sense.

"Now then let us pick up where we left off," he suggested, "Shall we?" I nodded and we began. He summoned spheres of darkness and had me light them. I won't lie I wasn't doing so well for a long while. Then I had the strangest vision in my mind. Namine was on top of me, and she was kissing me. The very idea of this made my heart burst with a welcoming light. I imagined myself returning the kiss, and a light emerged from the tip of my white Keyblade and ignited the spheres cleansing them of darkness.

"You are almost ready." I heard the man whisper, but I didn't really hear him. My mind was too busy focusing on what I had just envisioned. Is this what I really wanted with Namine? The more I think about it...the more I think that I do.

* * *

Namines Dream  
Namine POV

I found myself surround by a strange grey mist. Scared as to where I was. I them heard familiar shouts, I ran towards them. Soon I was meet by a light, so bright I had to cover my eyes. Once the light left, I found my self in on a castle grounds. There were two people, one I didn't recognize, an older man with and eye patch but a gentle face, and tied back black and grey hair the man also had Keyblade that looked similar to Sora's, the other I recognized. It was Roxas but he was bent over in exhaustion, and keeping himself balanced with his Keyblade. I noticed that he looked a bit younger, and he wore a tan checkered short sleeved jacket, he also had small plates of grey armor, which I noticed had taken some beatings. I started to here the pants of exhaustion coming from Roxas. I ran over to try and held him, but when my hand made contact with him it went right through.

"Come Roxas you must do better," the older man, "Or do you want the darkness in your heart to take over?" I heard Roxas growl in anger, saw him grip his blade tighter, and his eyes. His eyes looked possessed by a dark storm.

"RRRRAAAAHHH!" He shouted and I stumbled back as he charged right towards the man. Keyblade scratching the innocences of the grass, once he was close enough he swung, but then he was thrown backwards. I noticed that the man had changed his stance. He's eye, that could be seen, had disappointment in it.

"Do not let your darkness drive you son." He emotionlessly said. Son! Did he just call Roxas son? Is this their father? If this is their father, then why is he treating Roxas so poorly.

"Dad he's had enough!" I heard a voice shout. I then saw younger versions of Sora, Xion, someone with black that looked like Sora, and...I blinked. There was someone who looked Roxas, but with hair spiked the other way and slightly darker, and his face was older than Roxas's. Who is this?

* * *

**And end chapter. Feeling evil again. Sorry, but you know I have to give you something to come back for. By the way, I'll answer any question about the story for whichever Reviewer can tell me who the father of Roxas, Sora, Xion, Ven, and Vanitus is. Also guys, I'm nearing the 2,000 viewer mark so please tell your friends or family. Please you will make my day. Plus more views equals more juicy chapters! Think about. Anyway please leave a review or a suggestion for the story. Also shout out to the reviewer from France! Thanks for taking the time to leave a review. I'd give you a high five if i could.**


End file.
